


Skyhold Intrigue

by Cyberfairie



Series: Skyhold Secrets [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus (Background Romance)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberfairie/pseuds/Cyberfairie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine had been admittedly optimistic when Grim had signed on to join the band on tour.  But then the addition of free-lance journalist, Blackwall, complicated things.  Now Grim is growling, Blackwall is making her blush and Josie isn't quite certain when she lost control of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Love My Job

Josie grinned as she played, her eyes darting from bandmate to bandmate before lifting to look out over the audience.  Or at least as much of the audience as she could see beyond the blinding lights at the front of the stage.  She chuckled softly as she marked time, her fingers flying over the keyboard.  She loved the way her sounds filled the hollows between Sera and Dorian’s guitars, creating a soft point in opposition to Varric’s drumbeats.  Maker, but she loved her job.

Josie knew her parents were still hoping music was just a stage for her, that soon she’d give up the band and take her place in the family business, but she just kept her fingers crossed one of her younger brothers displayed a talent for it and she’d be off the hook.  _A real woman owns her responsibilities Josephine_.  

Lovely, as if it wasn’t bad enough that her mother called every other day to instruct her on what a ‘real woman’ does, now she was apparently storing the information to repeat to herself later.  Pasting a smile back on her face that was distinctly less sincere than the previous one she looked up to find Grim staring at her, concern written all over that normally sullen face of his.  While she watched he tucked his head slightly, narrowing his eyes in a clear ‘you ok’ motion, his hands already pushing off the speakers stacked at his back when she shook her head slightly, her smile softening into something more genuine.

Relaxing back into the music, Josie allowed her attention to drift back over the audience as she wondered, not for the first time, what it was about Grim that seemed to have that effect on her.  She had initially been concerned when The Iron Bull had decreed that they all have a personal body guard because of a stalker threat, and when she had first met the taciturn Grim her concern had gone to outright panic.  The sort of panic that had her talking a million miles a minute and ended up with her spending way too much time fluffing all the pillows in the house.  There were a lot of them.  Pillows that is, and of course he hadn’t noticed the perfect crease she’d placed in the top of each one on the sofa.  To be honest, she wasn’t certain Grim noticed anything that first night in his haste to get to the guest room she’d set aside for him and closet himself in.

Josie’s fingers stilled against the keys for a three count before she again picked up the melody, this time only the haunting notes of her keyboard echoed through the stadium as her fingers began stroking each key, running through the bridge one more time before allowing the final note to fall away.  The silence stretched out, one beat then two and then the stadium roared to life.  Looking over at Varric, a huge smile stretched across his face to match her own, she knew they had another hit album on their hands.

Not that she had had any doubt.  The sales so far had been great, but she knew Varric didn’t care about anything but what was happening right here, right now.  The crowd hanging on every note that he and Dorian crafted and then begging for more.  Which was why when the lights finally cut out she didn’t move, knowing they’d be rewarding the audience with an encore of Kirkwall Nights, the first single from the last album.  That decision had been strategic as well as sentimental.  It would be nice to play their two firsts back to back, but more importantly Varric had the lead in on that song and with the roar of the crowd still echoing in her ears she was glad she wasn’t having to listen for the sound of Varric’s sticks counting down.

Any second now…almost…and there!  Varric hit the toms at the same second the lights pulsed.  One.  Two.  Three and they were all in.  Josie wasn’t sure the audience could actually hear the music over their own screams but that didn’t stop Evie’s voice from echoing through the stadium, the hard rock a direct opposition to the soulful sounds of Haven.  Josie’s fingers practically flew over the keyboard, her toes tapping as she watched each band mate also lose themselves in their first big song.  When she reached Dorian and found him staring pointedly in Bull’s direction she couldn’t help turning her own eyes toward Grim.

Once again she found the body guard turned band security staring intently in her direction.  As she watched, the music reporter, Blackwell, no, Blackwall, said something to Grim that apparently he didn’t like and he took a couple of steps away from the reporter as his attention turned back to the crowd.  Josie felt the loss of his focus like a physical response and she told herself she was being silly.  They’d lived together for three weeks and the man had barely been civil to her the entire time.

Well, there was one moment, after she’d heard about Varric’s attack and had demanded to immediately go to the hospital.  Grim had physically grabbed ahold of her to stop her from reaching for her car keys, and when he realized what he had done his hands gentled on her, his firm hold changing to light strokes up her arms that had brought chills to her.  But it had been the look in his eyes, for one moment she had thought he might kiss her and then her phone had rang and it had been Varric and by the time she got off the phone Grim had retreated to his room for the night.

_A tour bus doesn’t leave space for retreating._   Josie startled as the thought crossed her mind.  What was it with her thoughts tonight?  Of course as far as ideas went, it wasn’t a bad one and she’d be lying if she said her first thought when Cassie told her about Grim signing on for the tour wasn’t that she’d get more time with him.  Tipping her head down coyly she let herself take another peek at Grim from beneath her hair.  Again his golden eyes were focused on her as if she were the most important thing in the room.

Letting her fingers still against the keys for the final time tonight, she took a half bow when Evelyn called out her name, letting the adoration of the crowd wash over her in place of the emotions of the man she actually wanted.  When the band left the stage she wasn’t surprised to find that Grim was nowhere to seen but Blackwall was waiting, apparently for her given the way he ignored Evie and Sera.

“Your performance tonight was spectacular Ms. Montilyet.”

Riding the high from the concert it wasn’t hard to flash Blackwall a stunning smile “Thank you Mr. Blackwall, we’ve all worked very hard to get ready for this tour.”

“It shows,” he admitted, falling into step beside her as they headed backstage.  “I was wondering if you might have some time tomorrow to answer a few questions for me.”

“We’ll be on the road most of the day.  You’ll have to clear it with Cassandra if you want to ride on the bus with…”

“Phone interviews tomorrow,” Grim broke in, appearing out of nowhere on the other side of her.

Blackwall’s hand came up to steady her elbow when she startled and stayed there as the three of them walked down the hallway.  Telling herself she couldn’t possibly have hear Grim growl, she cast a sly glance up at the quiet man, not quite as certain of herself when she saw the grimace on his face.  Wanting to defuse the situation she moved to rest a hand gently on Grim’s arm as she admitted, “That’s right, I forgot about those.  And we have an appearance tomorrow night.  Perhaps the next day Mr. Blackwall?”

“Of course, Ms. Montilyet,” he agreed readily, slipping the hand from her elbow down to raise her hand to his lips quickly before backing away.  “I am at your command.  Until tomorrow.”

This time there was no imagining Grim’s growl as they both watched Blackwall stride down the corridor and out of sight.


	2. Tea Fixes Everything...Doesn't It?

“Dorian, if you don’t get your lazy ass out of bed you’ll be sleeping in the coffins with the rest of us,” Cassandra snarled, her fist pounding on the door to the back bedroom/conference room.

Josie couldn’t help the snicker she let out, the one Cassie most definitely heard since they were only separated by a thin privacy screen.  “You too Josie, first call is in twenty.”

Maker.  Had she really slept that long?  Apparently the time off between tours had made her forget just how much the windowless bunks distorted time.  Coffins indeed, she grinned at herself as she rolled out of the middle bunk and stumbled past Cassie toward the bathroom.

“Dorian!  If…”  Cassandra broke off as Dorian appeared in the doorway, hair perfectly styled and mustache groomed.

Slipping past her Dorian murmured, “I heard you the first time you bellowed, just tell me I have time for coffee.”

“You do, Bull made a fresh pot,” Cassie admitted begrudgingly before moving into the room Dorian and Bull were sharing, noting that the temperamental guitarist had actually put the bed up also, only leaving her to straighten up the pillows on the bench lounger that was hidden by the drop down bed at night.  It would appear The Iron Bull had been a positive influence on Dorian already.

Technically she supposed she could have held the interviews in the main lounge but this smaller room allowed them some semblance of privacy, for whatever it was worth.  And she knew it would be what Leliana would prefer if she were here.  Maker, now there was a scary thought, Cassandra allowed with a slight shudder.  Leliana was many things, but the one time she had spent a few days with them on the bus had been one time too many.  Funny how Cassie had never noticed until then that Leli was always in motion, something that, even on a bus this size, could only turn into frantic pacing.  And when they had lost cell reception…

Cassandra didn’t bother hiding her tiny snort of amusement the memory brought, only have it bite her in the ass a moment later when she heard Varric drawl, “Care to share Seeker?”

Spine stiffening and smile falling from her lips Cassandra didn’t bother to turn around before she growled, “Why must you call me by that stupid nickname Varric?”

“Is seeking out trouble before it finds us not what you do?  Besides, what would you prefer I call you?  Cassandra Allegra Portia Calo…”

“That’s enough Varric,” Cassandra interrupted, spinning and shoving by him without apology before calling out loud enough to be heard through the entire bus, “interviews start in five.”

She began to feel like a fish trying to swim upstream as the rest of the band moved as one toward the back of the bus, Cassie’s only thought to put as much space between herself and Varric as possible.  She knew she was going to have to get over her aversion to him, either that or ask for a different assignment, and frankly the second option was looking more likely at the moment.  Grabbing Dorian, as he was the final one past her, she paused only long enough to shove the phone into his hand and whisper, “call Leliana, she’ll connect you.  And for Andraste’s sake, be nice.”

“I’m always nice,” Dorian sputtered, his chest puffing out like an irritated bird.

“Dorian…”

“Alright, so I’m _mostly_ nice,” he amended with a short laugh that was cut off when he shut the door behind him.

Cassandra couldn’t help but smile, something she had a feeling Dorian had in mind before he’d ever said his first word.  She knew that people could often find him abrasive when they first met him, but she knew his sarcasm hid a huge heart, something she was glad Bull had taken the time to find out.  Now, there was a pairing she hadn’t anticipated but somehow thought now she should have.

 Shaking her head as she moved toward the lounge area at the front of the bus she pulled up short when Bull materialized next to her holding a cup of tea.  “Ugh, how is it someone as large as you can hide on a bus this size?”

“Old Qunari secret,” Bull laughed, leaning his hip back against the sink behind him.  The kitchen area of the bus was small to begin with but with Iron Bull’s bulk taking up most of the space it seemed dollhouse sized.  “Besides, hearing you with Varric I figured a little kissing up was in order.  Didn’t want you coming after me next.”

Sighing as she reached for the cup he held, Cassie allowed herself a moment to breathe in the calming scent of chamomile and honey.  “I regret that you had to hear that.  I should learn to hide my disappointment better.”

They just stared at each other for a moment before Bull admitted, “You know it’s not like he planned for things to go down the way they did Cassie.”

Damn it.  She knew that.  Really she did.  Not that it changed anything for her.  She could tell that Bull thought she was pissed at Varric, but while he could be a little shit it wasn’t him she was angry at.  Varric had been forced to kill a man because she had failed in her job.  Just looking at him reminded her of how little she deserved to be standing here.  Even that stupid nickname he insisted on using mocked her.  Seeker indeed.  Bah!

Taking her cup with her she turned from Bull and made her way toward the sofa that ran the length of the bus’s lounge.  She considered her words carefully before speaking.  “It is not Varric I am angry with Bull.”

“Cass…”

“Stop.  There is nothing you can say that could possibly be different from what I’ve told myself.  It doesn’t change things.  I failed them.”

“Last I looked everyone important is still breathing.”

“Because of you.  If I had done my job right I would have known the threat that Bianca, and by extension Bogdan, posed.”

“Cass, the only reason I knew about Bianca was because Skinner was with him twenty four seven.  Unless you plan on moving the entire band into a big commune, it’s just not possible to know everything about their lives.”

Turning her attention to the scenery passing by outside the window Cassandra ignored Bull’s heavy sigh in favor of slowly sipping her tea.  She knew his words were true, just as she knew Varric was partially at fault for keeping his relationship with Bianca Davri secret, but she and Varric’s friendship had always been…well, complicated didn’t quite do it justice.  And Cassandra couldn’t help but feel that if she had been in a better place with Varric maybe he’d have been willing to confide in her.  Looking up at Bull she debated telling him that she was considering putting in her notice, but decided that thought was one she should keep to herself for a while longer.  If she truly went through with it there was no one more qualified to replace her than Bull, and perhaps once he’d been on the road with them awhile he would be more willing to consider a long term assignment.  It would keep for now.

 

 

“Fasta vass, do they hand out the same list of questions to all the radio hosts in Thedas?”  Dorian growled when they disconnected from their fifth call of the day.

“And here I thought you enjoyed talking about yourself Sparkler,” Varric drawled, tearing off another piece of napkin and balling it up before flicking it Dorian’s way.

“Kaffas, again with the nicknames?”

“Hey, entertainment options are limited on this bus.  Unless you’d rather I start working on a love song for you and Bull.”

“Leave Bull out of…”

“Boys, boys,” Evelyn broke in, swiping Varric’s pile of shredded napkins into the trash.  “Let’s try not to kill each other on day two.”

Evelyn paled as she realized what she said, her eyes flying to Varric whose own startled look said he hadn’t missed the comment.  “Shit, I’m sorry Varric…”

The room settled into an uncomfortable silence, no one wanting to be the first to leave but no one really knowing what to say either.  Finally Josie offered, “Tea, I think some tea would be good.”

“Only if you put some of that Antivan brandy in mine,” Varric groused as she headed for the door.

Josie thought she heard Dorian muttering something about Tevinter whiskey but she missed it as the door slipped shut behind her.  Leaning against the door for a moment she blew out a soft sigh, she loved her bandmates, truly she did, but this new underlying tension was horrible and she didn’t know how to fix it.  Even she wasn’t naïve enough to think that tea would actually solve anything, but the process was calming to her and by extension to the band because they’d come to expect it of her.  Maker, when had she become her mother?

Frowning at that thought Josie was only a couple of small steps from the galley when a familiar growl brought her up short, a soft squeak falling from her lips when she realized she’d almost run into Grim.  “Sorry, I was going to make some…”

“Tea?” Grim finished with a wry grin before stepping off to the side so she could reach for the kettle.

Josie nudged him with her shoulder before filling the pot with water and setting it on the stove.  “Be nice or I’ll make you join us.”

“Tea party by imperial command?” Grim chuckled, reaching over her head into the cabinet to get the tea leaves down for her anyway.

Taking the canister from his hands Josie tried to ignore the warm tingle in her fingertips as their hands met, quickly pulling away before turning to pull cups and saucers out of the cabinets.  By the time she turned back to check on the kettle Grim was setting cream and sugar down on the counter for her.  Arching her brow at him she noticed a distinct pink color tinting his cheeks before he huffed at her and grunted, “Seen you do it often enough.”

“Thank you anyway,” she grinned, rising up on her toes to place a kiss to his cheek before she could tell herself not to.

“Damn Grim, look at you all domestic and shit.”

Grim glowered at Iron Bull before gesturing toward him with his middle finger, which only made the large Qunari laugh louder.  Pulling the kettle off the stove and pouring the water into the teapot on her tray Josie whispered, “Well I think its sweet.”

“Awww, did you hear that Grim?  She thinks you’re sweet,” Bull teased, his eye lighting up with mischief as Grim lunged around her towards his boss.  She watched as the two men wrestled, not surprised when it ended with Grim pinned against Bull, the Qunari’s huge arms holding Grim’s by his side while he sniffed at Grim’s neck.  “Naw, I don’t get it.  You don’t smell sweet to me.”

Grim just growled in response, stomping his foot down on Bull’s instep, an attack Josie noticed occurred to Bull’s good leg not the bad one.  “So, maybe you can clear something up for me Josie,” Bull practically purred, a large smile on his face as he wrapped his leg around Grim so the man was truly pinned standing up.

Josie couldn’t help her own answering smile.  Watching the two men together reminded her of her brothers.  “What would that be Iron Bull?”

“Last night after the concert, you didn’t happen to see any wild animals did you?  I could have sworn I heard growling over the headsets.”

Josie’s light laugh echoed through the room, drowning out Grim’s low protest as he finally twisted out of Bull’s hold and smacked the Qunari on the arm before flopping onto the bench seat behind them.  Reaching to heft the tray of tea up she balanced it on her hip before regarding Bull quite seriously.  “Perhaps you should look into that Bull, I could have sworn I heard the same coming from the back room last night.”

The look of surprise on Bull’s face brought another smile to her face but it was the sound of Grim’s laughter that followed her back to the rest of the band.


	3. Old School Interviews...and Tea (Of Course)

Grim was startled out of sleep by a buzz against his cheek, only to sit up and smack his head into the ceiling.  _Who the hell moved that lower?_   The thought was barely formed in his brain before he remembered he was in a bunk on the tour bus.  Groaning softly he was thankful he was in the top bunk or else he was sure he’d have someone bitching at him by now for waking them up.  Up, why was he…fuck, phone.  “Lo…”

“Rise and shine pretty boy,” Stitches voice was decidedly too cheerful and awake for…pulling his phone away from his ear he saw it was a few minutes til six.  Shit.  By the time the concert had wrapped up last night and the band had finished their post-concert meet and greet it had been after eleven, then a few drinks and Grim had staggered to his bed about two in the morning.

“Better be good Stitches.”

“That would depend on what side of things you’re on.  But from what I can tell Blackwall is clean.  Not so much as a parking ticket in the last five years.  He started with the Post, went on to work for a couple different mags, travel, entertainment, photography before going free-lance eight years ago.  Pays his taxes like a good little citizen, rents a place in Kirkwall but the neighbors say he isn’t there much.  When he is he’s friendly enough but keeps to himself.”

“Who’s he working for this?”

“Entertainment Monthly contracted him, they’re on the up and up.  Mostly a trade publication but they’re hoping the article will pick them up some fan-based subscriptions.”

“Fuck.”

“Sorry partner, but I think your intuition is off on this one.”

Grim just growled and hung up the phone, wiping a tired hand over his face as he stared up at the mottled tan roof of his bunk.  His intuition was never wrong.  He’d based his entire career, hell, his _life_ on that one fact.  An image of Josie flashed through his mind, her hands gliding across the keys of the baby grand in her music room, a soft smile on her lips as she played just for the pleasure of it.  She hadn’t known he’d been drawn from his room when the first chords had been struck, drifting down the hallway to lean against the doorframe as surely as any moth drawn to a flame.  But still he had been held captive there as she shifted through pieces, from classic to jazz to rock before finally stilling.  Only then had he backed away, returning as quietly to his room as he’d left it, before she could know she’d had an audience of one.

If he’d thought it could be different he might have stayed that night, but he knew he was no good for her.  She was charming and vivacious and so damn beautiful it hurt him to look at her and he was, fuck, he was a suspicious, bitter old man and he’d barely passed thirty.  And that’s what bothered him.  Not that he was bitter or suspicious, life had had a way of teaching him those lessons, but that he couldn’t even trust his own instinct right now because deep inside him he knew he was jealous.  Jealous that Blackwall had the charm to coax a blush from her and the words to actually have a conversation with her.  And now he had no reasonable explanation for preventing the man from being close to her.

Fuck!  Grim slammed his hand against the ceiling in frustration before rolling out of his bunk.  Glancing down at his shorts and tee he decided it was good enough and quickly located his running shoes and headphones.  Thankful that tonight’s concert had only been a few hours drive away he hopped off the bus just as the first rays of sun were breaking the horizon.  Slipping his phone into the armband he wrapped around his bicep he chose music he knew would push him.  He’d pound the pavement until he couldn’t think anymore and then, only then, would he tell Blackwall he could have his fucking interview.

 

 

Josie grinned as she opened the bus door to find Blackwall standing there, a smile on his face and a small bunch of yellow tulips held out toward her.  “Good afternoon my lady.”

Blushing slightly she reached for the flowers, holding them tightly to her chest before replying.  “Good afternoon Mr. Blackwall.”

“Just Blackwall will do.  I may not favor my first name but I hate for you to think of me so formally Ms. Montilyet.”

“Josephine then, or Josie if you’d rather.  Please, come in.  You just missed the rest of the band, they were stepping out for lunch.”

“I hope our interview didn’t keep you from joining them,” Blackwall questioned, sliding onto the seat she pointed him towards at the table while she continued on to search for something appropriate to place the flowers into.

Deciding a tall drinking glass would have to do, Josie filled it with water and picked up a knife to cut the ends off the blossoms before admitting, “Actually, and please don’t tell anyone this, but you were a wonderful excuse.  I love my bandmates, but quiet is something almost impossible to find during a tour.  Sometimes, when we get a day off, I’ll rent a room just to have a few moments of silence.”

The sound of Blackwall’s deep laugh echoed through the quiet bus.  “In that case would you prefer I leave you to enjoy your time alone?  I can always…”

“No, no, please don’t,” Josie countered, bringing the improvised vase back over to set on the inside edge of the small table. 

“Well, if you’re certain,” Blackwall acquiesced with a bright grin that encouraged Josie to flash him an answering smile. 

“So, where do we start,” Josie asked, sliding onto the bench seat on the opposite side of Blackwall.

“Why don’t you tell me about yourself?  How did you get into music?  Where did you study?  How did you get involved with Skyhold?”

Josie waited patiently while Blackwall sorted through his bag, somewhat surprised when he pulled out a tablet and pen rather than a recorder.  Apparently Blackwall caught her look because his cheeks turned an adorable shade of red.  “Bit old school I’m afraid,” he admitted, turning the pad of paper until the bottom edge was exactly parallel to the table edge.  “I only had to lose one interview to failed machinery to decide notes were best.  Besides, I’ve found people prefer to talk to me not a device.”

“Well, you certainly are more pleasant to look at.”  The words were out of her mouth before she had time to think about them, then it was her turn to blush as Blackwall chuckled softly.

They just looked at each other for several long moments until Blackwall finally gestured, “I believe you were going to tell me what makes Josephine Montilyet tick.”

“What?  Oh, oh yes.  Of course.”  Mercy, what had come over her?  Her mother would be mortified if she heard that stutter.  There was just something about him, the way he looked at her as if every fiber of his being hung on her next words.  Of course, he probably was, he was being paid to after all and here she sat like a mute while he stared at her expectantly.  Oh, that was because he was waiting for her to talk about... 

“Four.  I started playing piano when I was four.”

_Smooth Josie, real smooth_.  If she could have dropped her face to the table without looking ridiculous she would have done it.  Somehow she had lost control of the conversation and that just wasn’t going to work.  Taking a deep breath she smiled and tried again, “How about I make us some tea and then I promise to remember how to speak.”

Another chuckle from Blackwall followed her as she stood and moved to the kettle, filling it with fresh water and putting a flame under it before reaching for the cups that Cassandra had again placed on the top shelf.  A little huff had just passed her lips when she felt him behind her, his body so much larger than Grim’s had been the day before, Maker but he was a large man. 

“Allow me my lady.”  The words were low and deep, his head tipped down to almost purr them in her ear and she knew if he looked at her right now he’d see her cheeks turn bright red.  Luckily he seemed content to pull down two cups and saucers along with the matching sugar bowl and creamer before stepping back a few steps.  “And if you will forgive me for saying so, least you decide I don’t deserve tea, I think you’re delightful.”

“Oh, well…” Her response was broken off by the sound of the bus door opening and what sounded like a herd of druffalo stomping up the steps. 

“Josie, we’re home.”

“She obviously knows that you twit, do you really need to yell in my ear?”

“Excuse me, I’ve always found it polite to let someone know when you…”

“Every time you enter the room?  Perhaps we should hire you a herald…”

“Ooooh, one with one of those fancy little gold horns…”

“Fasta vass, this is what I get for being polite.”

Chuckling at her bandmates, Josie gave Blackwall an apologetic smile which he returned brightly.  “Sorry about them.”

“It’s no problem my lady.  Having another opportunity to spend some time privately with you will hardly be a hardship,” Blackwall replied earnestly, his hand rising to rest lightly on her arm.  “Perhaps we might still share a cup of tea?”

“Oh, of course,” she agreed, turning to tend to the kettle which was now boiling.  Somewhat pleased that he still wanted to spend time with her despite the motley crew that was settling into position around the lounge, Josie told herself to do the polite thing.

“Would anyone else like a cup?”


	4. Who Needs Tea When You Have Booze?

Tea.

She’d served the bastard tea.  Ok, so technically she’d ended up serving them all tea, but that had only been because the band was predisposed to causing trouble and apparently even _they_ had caught onto the fact that Blackwall was interested in Josie.  And if the blush on her cheeks when they’d all piled back on the bus had been any indication she was interested in him too.  Shit.

Stalking through the corridors between the stage and the dressing rooms Grim told himself to get his head in the game.  Blackwall didn’t matter at the moment, all that mattered was making certain the only people behind the gate were the ones that were supposed to be there.  And other than one young brunette who had turned out to be the girlfriend of one of the load-in team he hadn’t encountered anyone without a pass.  He’d let the girlfriend slide but told the man to make certain to keep her out of the way and that if he saw either of them behind the stage after the concert started they’d both be out on their ears.

Striding out the door he stepped out into the night air, nodding at the pair of event security guards watching the back entrance before heading for the buses.  He was just rounding the front of the crew bus when he heard someone curse, instinct making him pause just before he stepped into view.

“…said you’ll get your damn story.”

Red flags went up as he recognized Blackwall’s voice and Grim took a deep breath as he prepared to go confront the man just in time to hear another pair of voices raised in anger from the other side of the bus.

“You conniving little shit.”  The words were followed up by the sound of a body slamming into the side of the bus and Grim’s decision was made for him. 

Heading back the direction he had come from he found Varric pinned to the band’s bus, Cassandra’s hand wrapped around his throat.  Fuck.  “Cassie…”

“Leave us Grim.”

“No, no _Seeker_ ,” Varric panted out, his face turning a startling shade of red.  “Let him stay and hear how you really feel about me.”

Closing the distance between them Grim looked around, grateful to see that there was no one else close by, the confrontation being blocked at least temporarily by both buses. “Come on Cass, no drummer, no concert.”

Grim watched her and tried to decide if he should get ahold of Bull over the radio, but in the end she released Varric, shoving him away with a snarled, “Bah!  He’s not worth it.”

The two men watched in silence as Cassandra disappeared around the front of the bus.  Once she was out of sight Varric’s hand raised to rub at his throat, which Grim had no doubt hurt even though it was unlikely to leave bruises.  Cass might be pissed but she wasn't stupid.  “Thanks for that,” the dwarf finally croaked out with a shake of his head.

“Yep.”

“She’s been kinda pissed at me ever since the incident.”

Grim didn’t have to ask what incident.  A client having to kill a man in self-defense wasn’t an assignment any of the Chargers were likely to forget, even when time eventually dulled the memory.  “Yep.”

Varric chuckled before looking up at Grim.  “Let me know if I start to bore you.”

“Yep.”  Grim couldn’t resist grinning down at the dwarf who responded with another bark of laughter and a slap to Grim’s shoulder. 

“Tomorrow is a down day which means tonight we drink, come out with us.  I owe you a round for saving me from Cassie’s anger.”

“We’ll see,” Grim shrugged, already knowing that if by ‘we’ Varric meant that Josie would be there, he’d find some way to be there.

 

 

“So, when are you going to stop staring at her and actually ask her out?”

Grim scowled at Iron Bull over the edge of his glass.  He knew the Chief didn’t mean anything by it, fuck, if anyone understood how hard it was for Grim to trust people it was Iron Bull.  But that didn’t stop the man from giving him shit.  Shit he returned with a low growl.

“Don’t give me that,” Bull chuckled, leaning close enough to nudge Grim’s shoulder with one of his own and almost falling off his bar stool in the process.  “I know you like her, you even kept that little bird she got you.  Speaking of which…”

“Left it with Dalish,” Grim supplied before Bull could even finish his sentence.

“Ah, see, I knew you liked it.  If you’d have hated it you’d have left it with Rocky.”

“I wouldn’t leave a pet rock with Rocky.”

“Good point,” Bull agreed cheerfully, reaching out to snag Dorian’s waist when the man walked past the table they were sitting at.  Grim just rolled his eyes as the Qunari pulled the musician back against him and laid a kiss on his neck.  Yeah, three was definitely a crowd, Grim decided, grabbing his glass and wandering through the bar.

It wasn’t packed, but there were enough other people in the place to not draw a lot of attention to the band which was good.  Cassandra had posted herself over by the door and was currently chatting with the bouncer about something that had her face animated and her hands flying, which meant it was probably security related.  The woman was good at her job but damn, she had a one track mind.

With Bull and Dorian still huddled together on one side of the bar, the rest of the band was currently doing shots as far away from the door as possible.  Grim had a feeling Varric had been the one to choose the table, considering the fact his attention kept shifting to Cassie every few minutes just to make certain she was keeping her distance.   Chuckling as he took another drink of his beer Grim decided he’d better inform Bull of the altercation between the two tomorrow, if only so he didn’t look like an asshole for withholding information later.

Grim would have been content to just keep an eye on the group from his new seat at the corner of the bar but when Josie got up and headed for the restrooms he couldn’t help but notice she stumbled a bit.  Honestly, with the number of shots they’d had, stumbling was kind of par for the course, but he didn’t like the way a couple of young bucks over by the pool table took note of it and started nudging one another.  Nothing worse than a young fool with backup to make things complicated. 

With a resigned sigh he left his beer behind and made his way over toward the hallway, leaning a shoulder up against the wall and staring pointedly their way.  He was pretty sure Bull would kick his ass if he ended up in a bar fight, but he’d rather that than Josie’s night be ruined.  Fuck.  He really was turning into a sap, he decided, letting his head drop against the wall with a heavy thud.

“Is being out with us really that bad?”

Grim straightened in a hurry, opening his eyes to find Josie standing by his side, her familiar jasmine scent beginning to curl around him and her eyes twinkling.  “No.  I was, that is…no.”

Her laughter drew a small smile from him which only served to make her take a step closer to him.  He watched as the mirth in her eyes faded to something more serious, his own smile falling in concern.  “You ok?”

“Why haven’t you asked me out?”

“What?”  Fuck.  But what?  He couldn’t have heard what he thought he heard, but obviously he had since her cheeks were turning red and her eyes would no longer meet his.

“Nevermind.  Stupid question,” she whispered, turning to walk away.

 _Stop her you fool._ The words might as well have been spoken for how quickly he moved, grabbing ahold of her arm while remaining mindful of just how much smaller than him she was.  “Wait, it’s not that I…it’s just…fuck,” Grim stammered.  This, this was why he didn’t talk to people.  The words got all twisted in his head until it was easier to just growl in frustration.  Taking a deep breath as he turned her back around to face him he dared to reach up and cup her chin with one hand, encouraging those expressive brown eyes of hers to look at him.  “I’ve thought about it, I just, I suck at this sort of thing.”

Her eyes softened and one delicate hand rose to lay over his where it still rested against her cheek.  “I don’t know, I think you’re doing ok.”

His eyes couldn’t help but dart down to her lips when she drew her top lip between her teeth and he found his head lowering without actually thinking about anything but seeing if those ruby red lips of hers were actually as soft as they looked.  He could do this, really he could.  Just one kiss to bolster his courage then he’d ask her out.  Dinner, a movie, drinks, something.

He watched her for a moment, certain when her own eyes drifted shut that she wanted this as much as he did and he allowed himself to close the distance between…

His phone vibrated in his pocket, startling him and with a low growl he backed away, pulling it from his pocket with a frown.  A frown that turned into an all-out scowl when he saw the number on the caller id.  Damn it.  Now?  It had to be now?  Letting his head drop forward and lean against Josie’s he looked down into confused brown eyes.

“Gotta go.”


	5. Sound Checks and Reassurances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, I sooooo did not mean to leave this fic languishing for the past month but between trying to get a piece together for a mini-bang I'm working on and the fact it's summer vacation time I'm afraid I did. But, I'm back, and I've got the next several chapters ready to go so I should be back to my daily/every other day posting schedule.  
> Thanks for sticking with me!

Josie frowned as she walked across the stage toward her keyboard, her attention caught by the roadies moving the speakers into position at the front of the stage.  The same speakers Grim had been leaning against only two nights earlier, the night she’d gotten drunk and lost her Maker forsaken mind.  Fuck. 

_Language Josephine_.  Josie growled at the echo of her mother’s voice running through her brain.  Yes, yes, she’d heard it all before.  _A woman of breeding does not lower herself to crass language, Josephine.  No man wants to hear his wife curse like a common sailor Josephine.  Foul words are a sign of a weak mind Josephine._

But sometimes, times like when you should have kept your mouth shut and maybe fluttered your eyes a bit instead, times when you should have ignored your bandmates calls for another round of shots, times when asking a man why he had never asked you out sounded like a _good_ idea, times like those you just wanted to say it.  “Fuck.”

“What was that Josie?”

Looking up to find Varric peering over his drum kit at her Josephine giggled quietly.  “Nothing Varric.”

But reaching out to grab the cables that had been left at the base of her keyboard Josie took a childish pleasure at ignoring her mother’s teachings and whispering the word again under her breath as she made each connection herself.  She knew the road crew thought her odd but if anyone was going to make a mistake with a cable it was going to be her, she didn’t want to take the chance of a broken pin not being found until the concert started. 

Switching on her keyboard to run a quick scale and test the pedals, Josephine wondered if this was what she’d been brought down to.  Cursing under her breath because the boy she liked didn’t like her.  Maker, she’d regressed to acting like a teenage debutante again.

Oh, for a few moments there she had been sure they’d connected but then Grim had been quick to not only leave her standing in the bar, confused and abandoned, but hadn’t bothered to contact her since.  Actually, he hadn’t been seen since, but as Bull didn’t seem to be concerned Josie had to assume he knew where Grim had gone.  And as pitiful as she might be in her own mind she was at least smart enough not to go pumping Bull for information.

Speak of the devil, Josie grinned to herself as she watched Dorian and Bull walk in together, Dorian swatting at Bull’s hand when the Qunari kept trying to wrap it around his waist.  It was a battle they fought all the way across the stage until they reached Dorian’s guitar and the ‘Vint finally allowed himself to be caught up in the larger man’s arms and firmly kissed.

“Oi, we have work to do.  Keep that kissy face stuff for your room,” Sera grumbled, pushing her cheeks together with her hands and making fish kisses.

“Be careful Sera, keep it up and your face might freeze that way,” Dorian smirked, releasing Bull to strap his guitar over his chest and begin checking the strings.

“Alright children, let’s get this over with,” Evelyn chided, strutting onto the stage and heading directly for her mic.  “I’ve got plans for dinner before the show that don’t include you lot so sound check then you’re free til show time.”

“Didn’t know Cullen was coming to the show tonight,” Varric whispered to Josie who just shrugged back.  She hadn’t been aware of it either.  But then again, perhaps Evie had finally gotten tired of waiting for the handsome marketing director to make a move.  Before she could think too much about it Evie was snapping at Varric to lead them in and they each played though a couple of pieces independently before working their way through a few of the songs on the playlist tonight.

It was actually a fairly smooth sound check.  Now that they’d been on the road for almost a week the roadies were getting the system back down and other than one set of speakers in the back of the house not being connected correctly they had sounded flawless.  Switching off her keyboard she smiled as Evie made a beeline out the door leaving Sera to question, “What flew up her butt?”

The rest of the band burst into laughter as they finished making certain their instruments were just the way they’d want them in a few hours.  Josie wondered what she’d do with her time, she should probably call her parents since she hadn’t bothered to do so since the tour had started.  Claiming a busy schedule was only going to buy her so much time, and she certainly knew from years of experience if she waited until her mother called her she’d never hear the end of it.

“Hey Josie, you want to join Dorian and I for dinner?”

She looked up, surprised to find Bull standing right in front of her.  For such a large man he sure could move quietly.  Weighing the minor awkwardness of being the third wheel against the inevitable migraine calling home would cause she still found herself shaking her head no.  “Thanks, but I should…”

“If you tell me you should call that shrew of a mother of yours I swear I’ll put glue on your keys.”

Gasping, she turned to scowl at Dorian.  “You wouldn’t dare.  Besides, you know how…”

“Exactly, I know how your mother gets,” Dorian agreed as he reached her side and slipped one of her arms into the crook of his own.  “Which is why you’re coming with us.  Bull found some Rivain restaurant that is apparently close by.”

“I do like that dish they make in the clay pot…”

 

 

They were most of the way through dinner when Bull’s cell phone rang and with an apologetic glance at the display he excused himself from the table.  Watching as Dorian’s eyes remained fastened firmly to Bull’s backside until he turned the corner into the entry hall out of sight Josie couldn’t help but giggle.  Dorian turned and arched one of his perfectly sculpted brows at her.  “And what exactly is so funny?”

“Don’t try that haughty tone with me Dorian Pavus, I saw you watching Bull’s ass,” she admitted with another giggle, the thought that perhaps she’d had one too many glasses of wine occurring to her as he scowled over at her.

Then with a soft shake of his head Dorian broke into a true smile, one that had even his normally somber grey eyes twinkling.  “Yes, well.  You have to admit it is quite an ass.”

“You want me to admit to looking at your boyfriend’s ass?”

“I’ll let you in on a secret,” Dorian whispered, leaning closer to Josie and making her wonder if perhaps she wasn’t the only one who had had one too many glasses of wine.

“Yes…”

“If you ever get a boyfriend I promise I shall be checking out _his_ ass.”

“Dorian!”  Josie squealed, reaching out to slap at the guitarist’s arm which only caused him to adopt a pained expression.  They stared at each other for several long moments before both bursting into laughter.

“There, see.  Isn’t this better than listening to your mother drone on about how you should be home taking over the family shoe business?”

“Dorian, you know it’s import export not…”

“Do people not import shoes?  It could be shoes.”

“You my friend are impossible,” Josie chuckled, sliding across the booth seat so that she could place a kiss on Dorian’s cheek.  “And I love you for it.”

Watching the blush spread across her friend’s cheeks she listened as he cleared his throat several times before patting her hand gently, “And I you my dear.  It’s good to hear you laugh.”

“You moving in on my man Josephine?” Bull asked as he returned to the table and found the two sitting so closely.

“She was mine first you possessive beast, you’ll have to learn to share,” Dorian grumbled even as he scooted slightly closer to Bull, one hand moving to lay on the Qunari’s thigh.  “Everything ok?”

Bull gave Josephine a critical glance before answering, “Yeah, Grim just wanted to check in with me.”

“So everything is still going well?”

“As well as these things can go, he’s ready to be back.” Bull admitted before sharing a pointed look with Dorian.  “Now, anyone for dessert?”

 

 

As they walked the short distance between the restaurant and the auditorium Josie ran those few sentences pertaining to Grim over and over in her mind.  The more she thought about it the more she couldn’t help but feel that the entire meal had been a setup for those few words.  Bull wasn’t the sort to let something slip accidently, so the fact he’d actually answered Dorian’s questions meant something.  That somehow Bull had known how anxious she’d been feeling and had engineered the encounter to make her feel better.  

Glancing up at the tall Qunari walking by her side she was unsurprised to find his steady gaze on her.  “Everything ok now?”

The soft snort she let out was definitely something her mother wouldn’t have approved of but Josie just smiled and wrapped her arms around Bull’s huge forearm before admitting, “Much better.”

“Good,” he crooned with a small grin, his hand tightening around hers as he pulled Dorian closer to him on the other side.

Smiling as the three of them walked toward the buses she knew she’d told the truth.  She still didn’t know why Grim had left, and she had a feeling it wouldn’t be something he could talk about even when he was back.  But he was coming back.  More importantly he _wanted_ to be coming back and that made all the difference.  In the meantime she had a concert to perform, an interview with Blackwall to get through tomorrow and good friends to keep her busy.


	6. I Left The Tour For This?

“Oh baby…”

“Now that’s what I’m talking about…”

“One more word and I shall pin your tongue to the keyboard.”

Grim spun his chair around prepared to put himself between Skinner and his rather ill-informed former colleagues.  “She’s got a short fuse Marques, don’t tempt her.”

“Hey, what about my warning?” Davis asked from his spot at the far side of the surveillance van.

“Don’t like you,” Grim admitted with a shrug, causing laughter to erupt through the van and even garnering a smirk from Skinner as she threw herself into a chair next to him.

“Is it really necessary for me to wear this?” she grumbled, tugging at the hemline of the cropped black shirt emblazoned with a panting cartoon mabari with the words ‘Got Treats?’ curving above it.  Matched with worn jeans, lightly laced combat boots and a plush nug backpack she looked just geeky enough to belong in the video gaming lounge they suspected the terrorists were operating out of.  Personally Grim thought she looked sexy as fuck, but he valued his dick too much to do anything but grunt in response.

Skinner threw a glance over at the operations leader and noticing he was still on the phone shifted closer to where Grim sat looking through the case file one more time.  “Everything ok with you pretty boy?  ‘Cause you look like shit.”

Grim grunted, not bothering to look up from the photos he was studying for the thousandth time.  If things went right tonight Skinner would verify the men in question were indeed within the upscale lounge and then it would be he and the rest of the counter-terrorism teams job to bring them in.  Shit like this didn’t allow for mistakes, not only because there would be civilians inside, but because if they let one member of the cell escape their plan might still continue and so far they’d stolen enough explosives to fuel Rocky’s wet dreams for the next decade.

A hand slapped down to cover the picture he was currently studying and this time Grim growled over at Skinner before forcibly removing it from his folder.  When the elf just shifted her attention from him down to where his hand was still wrapped around her wrist then back again Grim slowly released her before admitting.  “Can’t fuck this up.”

“You in the habit of fucking up ops pretty boy?  ‘Cause in all the years I’ve known you I don’t remember that ever happening.”

“First time for everything.”

“Fuck, aren’t you a ball of sunshine,” Skinner huffed, leaning even closer into Grim’s personal space as she lowered her voice.  “Listen, I’m here because the Chief said you needed backup.  I trust you, you trust me and we’ll get this shit done.  The rest of these idiots, they’re just window dressing.”

Grim chuffed.  She was right.  Oh, he trusted Marques if shit went bad and Owens, the op leader wasn’t a bad sort but there was a reason he’d gotten out of this line of work.  Terrorism took money, the kind of money that could buy you right out of backup when you needed it most.  Shit, if it wasn’t for Marques he wouldn’t be here now but when he’d called to say they suspected the terrorists were using a video gaming lounge of all places to meet it had rubbed Grim the wrong way.  Granted it was clever as fuck, gamers tended to be loner personalities anyway and dedicated to their craft in a way that meant three single men entering and not leaving for eight to ten hours wouldn’t be noticed.  That they were using some multi-player game, Knights Rising, to communicate and coordinate the attack was just fucked up.

“Skinner, you ready to go?” Owen’s voice broke through Grim’s thoughts, the op leader finally disconnected from his cell.

“Yep.”

“Alright.  Word is Alik is inside already.  Get close to him if you can, Jameston got you setup with the piggyback switch right?”

“Yes sir.”

“Excellent.  First priority is to keep eye contact on Alik and establish contact with Belique and Arinok when they arrive.  Second priority is to get that switch on Alik’s pc so we can track who he’s trying to contact.  Do not engage them in any aggressive way is that understood?  Once we can trace Alik’s contact we will move in to take them down.”

“Yes sir.”

“Off you go.  Radio check before you enter the building.  Jameston, you got eye on inside?”

“If it moves in there I’ll know it sir.”

“Let’s get this done then, Andraste knows I’m ready for a night in bed with my wife rather than another one listening to you bastards bitch.”

Grim took advantage of the team’s laughter to pull Skinner close, dropping his hand to the curve of her spine and affixing a tiny gps tracking device to the inside edge of her belt loop.  Dipping his head he whispered in her ear, “Things go belly up, you get out.  I will find you.”

Shoving back Skinner frowned down at the taciturn blond, reading the absolute seriousness in his eyes a shiver went down her spine.  Suddenly less certain that this whole op was going to go down the way they intended she nodded sharply before striding to the back of the van and hopping out.  As she headed toward the lounge she popped in her earbuds and promised herself to keep an eye on all the emergency exits.  It never hurt to have a backup plan.

 

 

Grim blinked as a cup of coffee was slapped down in front of him and he spared a quick glance away from the monitor that was currently showing Skinner chatting with Alik while gesturing with her hands in a very animated way he’d certain have never associated with the sullen elf.  Realizing it was Marques who had brewed a fresh pot of coffee Grim grumbled, “Thanks Marks.”

“No problem man.  You know, I can watch that screen as easily as you can if you need a break.”

Grim just grunted.

“She your girl?”

“Not hardly,” Grim admitted with a laugh.  Fuck, him and Skinner?  Might as well mix oil and water.  Still, he could see why Marks had asked, back when he’d run the task force women like Skinner had been exactly his type.  Well, maybe not _exactly_ like her, since he was pretty certain Skinner preferred women, at least she certainly spent enough time at Dalish’s place.   But women like her, tough, independent, also in law enforcement or criminal justice.  Women who knew the deal when he got a call in the middle of a date and had to bail.

Shit.  Now he couldn’t help but think about Josie, sweet beautiful Josie who he’d left standing in the middle of a bar because even if he wasn’t technically with the task force anymore, there were some bonds that went deeper than a paycheck.  And fuck if Marques wasn’t one of them.  The Boss another.  Maybe it was better that he had gotten called away before he’d actually given in to the need to kiss her.  Josie deserved someone that would be there for her always, not some busted up ex-fed who disappeared on a moment’s notice.  Someone like…Maker he hated to admit it, but someone like Blackwall.

Growling at just the thought of that man putting his hands on his Josie Grim grabbed his cup of coffee and gulped it down, only to end up spitting half of it back up on the monitors.  The shit was scalding.  “Fuck Marques.”

“What’d you expect Reaper?  Coffee’s hot.  Didn’t think you’d need a warning label stuck to it.”

Kicking at Marques chair to send it rolling across the van into Jameston Grim grinned as the tech geek actually squeaked.  “What the fuck Reaper?”

“You don’t call me that kid,” Grim growled, shifting his attention from the monitors for a split second to pin Jameston with a stare that said he meant business.  From how quickly the kid dropped his eyes he wouldn’t be a problem, and Grim shifted his attention back to the monitors where he found that Belique had joined the party.  “Anyone want to tell me how a fucking seven foot Qunari got in the building without any of you morons noticing?”

“What?” Owen’s growled, storming over to look over Grim’s shoulder before turning his attention to Jameston.  “That the way they do surveillance in Revain Agent Jameston?”

“No sir.  I’ll review the footage sir.”

“Davis, get your eyes on the live cameras while he does that.  Arinok gets by you and you may as well start polishing your resume got it.”

“Yes sir.”

Grim watched as Skinner stood, sticking her hip out in a flirty little move that had Belique stepping closer to her as Alik obviously made introductions.  Then, oh for fucks sake, the bastard actually kissed her hand.  He half expected Skinner to pull a knife right then and cut off the offending appendage but from this angle it looked like she was actually giggling.  Damn, he might have to keep a copy of this footage, the Boss would never believe it.

Watching as the trio sat back down, Skinner turning her attention back to her own computer while Alik and Belique crowded together around Alik’s, Grim cringed slightly as Marks rolled his chair back over next to him, the man definitely ignoring the concept of personal space as he leaned over Grim’s shoulder.  “Something here isn’t right, I can feel it.”

Grim just growled.  He was getting the same vibe.  ‘Course his gut hadn’t been all that trustworthy lately.  Look at how things had gone down with Blackwall, now he’d be lucky if Stitches hadn’t filled in the rest of the team of his personal vendetta against an innocent man.  Still, this felt bad.  Like the Llomerryn op bad.  Glancing over his shoulder at where Jameston and Davis were sitting side by side he just couldn’t shake the feeling they were involved somehow.  Belique shouldn’t have been able to get into that building unless there was an entrance they didn’t have covered.

Returning his eyes to the monitors that still showed Skinner and their two suspects relaxing on couches Grim muttered under his breath to Marques, “Get me a blueprint.”

“You think…”

“Just be cool and get it done.  Send it to my cell.”

Shifting back Marques nudged Grim’s shoulder before turning his attention to the pc next to him.  Marks’ voice was teasing as he asked, “So, if not Skinner who?  Not like you not to have some hot thing stashed somewhere Reaper.”

Eyes glued to the monitors Grim adjusted his posture to reflect a touch of boredom and followed Marks lead.  “Just cause you can’t get anyone but your grandma to call you Marks…”

Laughter rang through the surveillance van again and in the reflection of the right monitor Grim could see Davis’s shoulders relax slightly.  Behind him he heard Owen’s phone ring again and the op leader’s terse greeting.

“Ouch Reaper, I’ll have you know my grandmother is a wonderful woman.”

“Yeah, yeah, she still sends me fruitcake every Satinalia.  Makes great target practice.”

“I’m telling her you said that.”

Grim’s phone vibrated in his pocket and after a quick glance told him no one was watching him he pulled up the information Marques had sent him.  With a jerk of his head toward the monitors Marks was back on his six watching the screens so Grim could compare the layout of the club to the different surveillance camera angles. 

It didn’t make sense.  According to the prints all the entrances were covered, even the usually locked cellar door that they only used for deliveries.  He supposed it was possible Belique had been in the lounge before they’d started active surveillance but they’d basically been here three days at this point, two watching the doors and then tonight after Skinner finally arrived to play their inside person.  The odds of him entering through the front doors were slim, it was hard to blend in when you were a seven foot Qunari and even if people in the lounge didn’t recognize him odds of someone on the street remembering him were high.  That left the cellar door or the side entrance.  It was subjective, but judging by the button down shirt and slacks Belique was wearing he just couldn’t see him scurrying through the underbelly of the lounge, not without scuffing up those leather loafers he was wearing.   That left the side entrance.

Focusing his attention on it Grim growled two minutes later when he saw it.  The camera tactical had placed looked down at the entrance from the window of the second floor apartment in the next building and had a decent view down the alleyway as well as taking in the covered awning and the tinted glass door.  Problem was as he watched a fucking paper coffee cup blew across the street and wedged itself into the gutter just to the right of the door.  Then there…four minutes later magically another paper coffee cup did the same thing.  Their live feed was a fucking tape…and not even a good one for Andraste’s sake.

Tapping at the screen to draw Marques attention Grim forced himself to remain calm until the man saw exactly what he had seen.  He knew when Marks caught it because his eyes went wide as he jerked his head over his shoulder at the pair sitting behind them.  With a subtle nod Grim held up three fingers and counted down to one.

It was over almost painfully quick.  Apparently the two agents were willing to sell out their country for money but not willing to die for it.  Owen proved where his loyalties lay, first drawing his own service weapon and aiming it at Grim’s head but after a bit of explaining on Marques’ part  he quickly cuffed half his own team and apologizing to Grim.  Not like he needed an apology, shit like this was why he’d gotten out of the business.  Unfortunately it had become just another day at the office to have his teammates turn on him.

Fuck, teammates.  Leaving Owen to call in backup on his own team Grim and Marks headed into the gaming lounge with only one intention, pull Skinner out.  He had little faith that the switch she’d been tasked with installing had actually been transmitting any data and quite honestly he was too tired to fuck with possibly getting someone killed during an arrest that would only be overturned for lack of evidence.  Sweet Andraste, it really was just like old times.

Hanging back he let Marks take the lead as the man snuggled up to Skinner, picking her up bodily and settling her back down on his lap as he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck.  Part of Grim expected to find his friend kneeling on the floor with his hands covering his balls but for once Skinner played along, introducing Marks to both Alik and Belique then making some more small talk before Marks insisted they needed to get going, he had plans for them that didn’t include sitting behind a computer all night.

With a high five to the two terrorists and what Grim thought was another giggle from Skinner he waited for the two to leave before following them out the door to find that Skinner had pinned Marks up against a wall a rather nasty looking blade inches away from slicing his throat.

“Ops blown, he saved your life,” Grim grumbled as he walked past the two.

“Shit, what happened?” He heard Skinner ask as she fell into step behind him.

“You really don’t want to know,” Marques groused.  “Can’t just leave Reaper, we need your statement.”

This time it was Grim who shoved Marques up against the wall, his hand pinned around the man’s throat as he got up in his face with a feral growl.  “You knew.  You knew how this was going to go down and you not only brought me in blind you let me bring my partner into this.  Fuck you and fuck your damn report, you’re lucky I don’t snap your fucking neck.”

“Reaper…” Marks managed to gasp out, his hands tugging at Grim’s grip around his throat.

“Don’t call me that, you don’t have the right,” Grim growled, dropping the man and turning to walk away.

“Damn it I called you because you were the only one I could trust,” Marks gasped out and despite his better judgement Grim found his steps slowing.  “I didn’t know for sure, but things weren’t adding up.  You know how it goes Rea…Grim.  I needed someone I could trust.”

Grim chuffed, but turned to face his old partner.  “Trust goes both ways Marques.  You should have told me what I was getting into.”

“Yeah, ok so I fucked up.  But what would you have said if I asked you to come help out on a case where half the team was dirty and I wasn’t sure what half?”

“I’d have told you to put in your retirement papers and get the fuck out.”

“Yeah, well we can’t all run away Grim.  If we did who’d be left to clear out the trash?”

“Don’t try that shit with me Marks.  Guilt only works on someone who gives a damn.”

“And yet here you stand,” Marques countered, using the wall to get back on his feet.  “Those explosives are still out there Grim and I need someone to watch my back.”

“Get a dog.”

Marques shrugged.  “Got one, call him Reaper.”

“Damn it Marks.”

Marques approached Grim slowly.  “I can’t just let this go Grim and I need someone at my back when it goes down.”

Shit.  See, this is why he didn’t make friends.  Sooner or later they all wanted something from you you just didn’t want to give and yet…

“Fine, you owe me and I know exactly how you can pay me back," Grim growled, pulling a card from his pocket and scribbling a name down on it.  "Get me everything you can on him and we're square."

Marques took the card and glanced at it.  "Anything I should know about?"

"No, it's personal," Grim admitted before sighing heavily.   "And when you find out about those explosives you call me and…we’ll see.”

Marks just nodded and Grim turned without another word and walked away, aware of Skinner falling into step next to him, silent despite the questioning glances she kept sliding his way.  He wondered what she thought about all this, knew he owed her an apology but right now he was all talked out and all he wanted was to get back onto an overcrowded tour bus filled with yappy musicians and the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. 


	7. The Best Laid Plans

Twelve hours.  He’d actually been traveling for twelve fucking hours when he could have rented a car and been there in seven.  But apparently a hailstorm in the Anderfels had delayed the arrival of the flight before him and then when they finally did pull up to the gate they discovered the storm had damaged one of the ailerons so they had had to wait while another plane was brought in and by then he’d been waiting four hours and he had lost any real benefit of just renting a car. 

The only thing that had kept him sane as he waited was his plan to down at least a half dozen little bottles of whiskey and try to forget that this entire trip had been a Maker forsaken waste.  Except the plane they’d brought them hadn’t been stocked with any booze and he’d been stuck drinking coffee and trying to ignore the wizened old man sitting next to him who smelled of elfroot and nug jerky.

He had never been so glad to feel a plane bounce on landing as he had been tonight, practically jumping from his seat to grab his carryon bag and race toward the taxi stands.  Looking at his watch he knew he’d missed the concert, but it was still early enough that Josie should still be unwinding with a cup of tea and he was determined to finally get that kiss he’d missed out on four days ago even if he had to do it in front of the whole damned band.

Tapping his fingers impatiently on his leg Grim finally smiled as the cab pulled into the arena backlot and those two familiar tour buses came into view.  Grabbing his bag and slipping the driver a tip big enough that the man actually thanked him after having scowled at him for the entire trip, Grim was pleased to see he’d been right.  The lights were all on in the band’s bus so they hadn’t gone out tonight.  He figured the eight hour drive to their next venue would have curtailed them boozing it up tonight but with this group you never knew. 

Knocking twice on the door because Bull knew he was coming but not exactly when and he’d rather not end the evening with a pistol in his face, Grim opened the door and hurried up the three steps, tossing his bag toward the driver’s seat as a cacophony of greetings rang out.

As expected, Bull was on his feet first, the Qunari reaching out to not only shake his hand but also clap his other hand on Grim’s shoulder.  “Skinner said things went to shit.”

Trying to ignore the concern he read in his Boss’s one perceptive eye Grim shrugged, “No one died.”

“Damn man, that’s not exactly a glowing recommendation,” Varric piped up from where he was sitting at the table, Sera ensconced next to him.  With a nod of his head Varric sighed, “Get the man a beer Sparkler.”

“Do I look like the hired help?” Dorian squawked, but peeled himself up from where he’d been dumped at the end of the couch when Bull stood and headed toward the fridge only to return a moment later with the aforementioned drink.

Attempting not to look over-eager Grim took a deep drink, actually thankful for the bitter, yeasty taste after the day he’d had, only to be disappointed when Bull finally sat back down next to Dorian leaving him to see that the rest of the band was nowhere in sight.

Sliding onto the bench seat on the other side of the table from Varric and Sera Grim took another pull of his beer before asking, “You run the rest off?”

Whatever answer he’d been expecting it wasn’t for Sera to start laughing like a heyna as she nudged Varric in the arm.  The dwarf just glowered at the guitarist before shoving her off the end of the bench seat.  “Oi, what was that for?”

“Seeker leaving’s not my fault,” Varric grumbled, lifting his own bottle of beer and draining it.

Grim grunted in Bull’s direction and the Boss shook his head slowly before answering, “She didn’t leave, just moved over to the crew bus.”

Turning his attention back to the dwarf Grim was surprised to see the normally outgoing man scowling at his empty bottle and picking at the label.   Sera picked herself up, dusted off her ass and plopped herself back down next to Varric grumbling, “Maker’s gift to women here didn’t show up after the concert the other night and we were late leaving.  Cassandra just about blew a gasket when he finally showed and told her it was none of her business where he was.”

“That’s because it wasn’t Buttercup, I don’t go asking her who she’s spending time with.”

Sera laughed again, nudging Varric’s shoulder, “Cassie, spending time with anyone?  That’ll be the day.  She’s all security this, self defense that, no time to get down and dirty.”

“I’m going to bed,” Varric growled, barely waiting for the petite elf to move before stalking off toward his bunk leaving the blond staring after him with a look of confusion on her face.  “What’d I say?”

“Might I suggest you leave off talk of Cassandra around Varric for awhile Sera,” Dorian piped up from where he was currently sprawled on top of Bull.

“Wot? I didn’t lie.  Just told what happened.”

“I’m just saying, when things between those two finally reach a boiling point, you don’t want to be anywhere near the steam.”

“Bah, and people say I don’t make sense,” Sera grumbled, heading toward the fridge and grabbing a beer and some sort of cider for herself, slamming the beer down in front of Grim.  “Here, you need to catch up.”

With a grunt of thanks he polished off the rest of his first drink and lobbed the bottle into the trash can before twisting the cap off the second.  He was feeling a bit guilty for not cluing Bull in on the drama between Varric and Cassandra before he left but honestly, he didn’t think anything was going to stop that train wreck from happening.  He had a feeling Dorian was right, those two were headed for one hell of a blowout. 

“I’m impressed Grim, been here fifteen minutes and you haven’t even asked about your girl yet.”  It was impossible to miss the amusement in Bull’s tone and Grim turned toward his Boss with a scowl.

“She’s not my girl.”

“That would explain what she’s doing out with Blackwall tonight then,” Bull continued, his easy tone at odds with the hard look he was throwing Grim’s direction.

Grim resisted the urge to growl, settling for wrapping his hand so tight around his bottle of beer he was surprised the glass didn’t shatter.  Watching as Bull’s eye narrowed on him he forced himself to relax, fuck he hated it when the Boss was like this.  So he was jealous, didn’t mean he was going to do anything stupid like find out where the hell that bastard had taken her and go make sure she was alright. 

Ok, so maybe he had thought about doing something stupid.  Dropping his head back he forced a long slow breath through his lungs.  Stitches had checked the man out, Josie was fine, and if she chose to spend her time with the damned reporter Grim was just going to have to accept it.  Schooling his tone into careful indifference he finally lifted his head and shrugged.  “Hope they have a good time.”

Bull’s eye narrowed even further and Grim had the feeling the Qunari wanted to call him on it but before he had a chance the bus door opened and the topic of their conversation came trapesing in with a smile on her face.

Sweet Andraste but she looked good.  Her hair was down for a change, shifting around her shoulders that were bare other than some thin straps that held up a dark orange dress.  It fitted her snuggly on top before flaring into a wide skirt that had him just itching to wrap his fingers around her waist.

“Grim! You’re back,” Josie practically yelled, her smile turning into a thousand watt grin as she slid onto the bench seat beside him.  “I’m sorry I wasn’t here when you got back, Blackwall and I went out to this Ferelden restaurant and we had the most interesting stew and this bread, oh it was to die for and then we…”

He couldn’t help the growl.  I mean he might have to accept her dating the man but that didn’t mean he wanted to hear every last detail about how great he was.  Especially since it had only been four days since _he’d_ been the one she’d been about to kiss.  Still, he felt like an ass when her smile faded and her shoulders slumped.  Shit.  He really was epically bad at this. 

Giving in to the need to touch her he reached out to lay his hand over one of hers, stilling the fingers that were worrying at the strap of her purse.  “Sorry Josie.  Been a long few days.”

Now it was her instead of Bull giving him a critical look and some of his disappointment and exhaustion must have filtered through on his face because she gave him this sad little smile before moving away from him to stand.  Reluctant as he was to let her hand go he found it held back out to him only a second later as she encouraged him to stand, waiting until he was right beside her to rise up on her toes and kiss his cheek softly.  “Go to bed Grim.  Get some sleep and tomorrow we’ll have tea.”

Leaning in for a second and letting his forehead rest against hers as he looked into those deep brown eyes he found himself just nodding before turning toward his bunk.  His last thought before sleep took him was that he was actually looking forward to having tea.  Fuck.


	8. Breakfast and Blasphemy

Despite the past four days being long Grim still found himself the first one awake the next morning, years of government work had his body on a schedule that was almost impossible to change. Faced with the prospect of sitting around the bus pretending he wasn’t listening to every sound hoping it would be Josie waking up to have _tea_ with him he quickly made a decision to lace up his running shoes and hit the pavement. 

The heat hit him the moment he stepped off the bus, even with the sun barely over the horizon and Grim knew by afternoon it would be unbearable outside.  _Josie might even be forced to switch to iced tea._ Grim snorted as the thought went through his mind, Maker but she had him obsessing over the brewed beverage now.  With a low growl he stepped up his pace as he turned left out of the stadium lot, if there was anything that life had taught him it was that obsessions rarely ended well.  And if his mind refused to stop thinking about the captivating brunette he would simply push himself harder until he was too exhausted to think.

 

 

Josie woke up with a smile on her face as she snuggled deeper into her warm bed.  In that place between wake and sleep she couldn’t help thinking that something wonderful had happened last night and the first conscious thought was her dinner with Blackwall which had been perfectly nice.  Surprisingly he had actually loosened up over the course of the meal and she had found herself laughing happily as he described some of the assignments he’d had over the years.  They had even discovered that they had both been in Seleny at the same time several years ago, Josie to accompany her father as they scouted land for a new warehouse near the docks and Blackwall for an article he wrote about the city’s famous bridges. 

It was nice to talk to someone who had actually been to her homeland for a change.  Well, Dorian and she could always talk about Antiva City but his travels had been limited to the capital and there was just so much more to her homeland than canals and fine food.  And the wine, always the wine of course.  Whenever she told someone she was from Antiva that was the first question, what it felt like to grow up among the vineyards, as if her country didn’t offer gorgeous mountains and wide flowing rivers and dry plains that were still home to great herds of wild horses.  Funny, now that she had said ‘everyone’ she remembered the one person who hadn’t asked that question, the one who had asked if she’d ever seen the fields of Embrium that grew north of Ansburg.  Grim.

Then she remembered.  He was back.  They were going to have tea.  Slipping from her bed Josie’s grin grew when she saw the curtain to Grim’s bunk was open but a quick look showed that he wasn’t in the bus.  Taking the advantage of a quick shower, she had just slipped into a long blue peasant skirt with a matching white and blue top when she heard the door to the bus open and she quickly stepped out of the bathroom only to freeze, her hand still on the door.

Maker, if she thought he looked good normally right now he looked like sex personified.  Obviously just back from a run his chest was still heaving, and as he lifted the bottom edge of his shirt to wipe the sweat from his brow she could actually count the muscles of his abs and follow the trail of dusky hair that led right to the edge of his running shorts.  She refused to admit that she might have whimpered a little when he dropped his shirt down but she quickly shifted her attention upward to where his blond hair, darker with sweat, clung damply to his skin, the ends wanting to curl slightly.  “Morning,” he whispered, his voice husky as a soft smile lit up his face, his eyes twinkling.

Sweet Andraste, she was staring and he knew it.  And worse yet she couldn’t quite seem to stop.  Or to make her mind form words.   What was it he had said?  Oh, yes.  “Good Morning.”

Apparently deciding to take pity on her Grim broke eye contact, sitting on the edge of the couch to unlace his running shoes.  “Know you wanted tea, but I saw a diner around the corner.”

“Diner?” Josie parroted, her attention now focused on those hands of his.  They weren’t smooth like Blackwall’s had been the night before, Grim’s were scarred and callused and suddenly she really wanted to know what they felt like on her skin.

“Breakfast.  Thought we could have breakfast.”

“Breakfast?”

Grim looked up suddenly, a small frown winkling his brow and Josie realized that for perhaps the first time ever the taciturn man had actually said more in a conversation than she had.  Chuckling to herself she smiled.  “Breakfast sounds lovely.”

When his frown slowly turned into a smile Josie was pleased to note it even reached those lovely blue eyes of his.  “Let me shower then we’ll go.”

Shifting slightly to let him get past her Josie took in the smell of him, all sandalwood and musk and was tempted to tell him they could just go now except she knew it would make her sound like an idiot.  Who found the smell of sweat sexy?  Well, not all sweat, but certainly Grim’s was…

_Josephine a lady simply does not think about these sorts of things._

“Oh Mother, do shut up,” Josie mumbled aloud to the voice in her head as she unabashedly watched Grim’s backside until the door shut behind him.

 

 

“Your food ok?”

Josie grinned at Grim as she speared the last bit of oatcake on her plate.  “No, it’s been perfectly dreadful.”

“Hard to prove with nothing left,” he smirked over the rim of his coffee cup.

“Are you calling me a pig?” Josie teased, disappointed to see Grim sober and she realized he thought she was being serious. 

“I would never…”

Josie laughed, laying one hand lightly on Grim’s free hand even as she stretched out her other hand and snatched a piece of bacon from his plate.  “That’s good because I’d hate to have to steal the rest of yours.”

Grim just laughed and shoved his plate slightly towards her.  “All yours.”

“I couldn’t possibly,” Josie started, breaking off as Grim’s hand turned under hers, his thumb brushing lightly across her knuckles.  She was surprised to see a wealth of emotions pass through Grim’s eyes before he finally looked down at their joined hands.

“Uhm, I’ve enjoyed this,” he finally said, still not looking at her.

“So have I,” Josie smiled, squeezing hand.  “Maybe it won’t take you so long to ask next time.”

Grim’s head shot up so quickly she was surprised his neck didn’t snap and the grin he gave her was so brilliant she thought she might go blind.  “Dinner tonight?”

“I’d love to.”

 

 

Grim was happy to be back in his favorite spot on stage, tucked away at the corner of a stack of speakers where he could watch both audience and all the band members with just a twist of his head.  Remembering his date with Josie that night he was hard-pressed to ensure his attention didn’t remain overly long on the gorgeous keyboardist, but he was pleased to find that every time his eyes _did_ land on her she was watching him also.

“She deserves better than you.”  Grim’s smile faded at the sound of Blackwall’s voice.  Keying off his mic he growled over his shoulder as the reporter nodded toward Josie.  “Been doing some investigating of my own you see, and I can guarantee that a man like you could never make her happy.”

“Didn’t ask your opinion,” Grim growled, refusing to acknowledge the little part of him that believed Blackwall’s words.  For the first time in longer than he could remember he didn’t want to listen to that part, he wanted to believe that he could be the man Josie needed…wanted.  She certainly seemed to feel that way this morning. 

“I’m just saying, you only know the Josie you see before you, the free-spirit, the artist.  But what happens when she returns home to her family?  You really think her mother is going to welcome you with open arms?  A man who could pack everything he owns in a backpack and still have room?  That her father will invite you in and shake your hand without seeing the blood on it.”

“You know nothing about me,” Grim hissed, forcing his attention to the audience, scanning each row for anything out of the ordinary rather while trying to shut Blackwall out. 

“I don’t dislike you, you know.  It’s just that Josephine needs someone consistent in her life.  Deserves someone who can be there for her.”

“And you’re that person?” Grim chuffed with a shake of his head.

“I’m not sure, but I think I have a better chance than you.  Death follows you Grim…Reaper, that’s what your team called you isn’t it?”

“You don’t talk about them,” Grim growled, unable to stop himself from taking a step forward.  Somethings were sacred and Blackwall was getting dangerously close to blasphemy.

“Does Josephine know?  About what trusting you cost your team?  How you got them all…”

The growl built from deep in Grim’s chest, some dark broken piece of his heart that had been silenced for too long and refused to be ignored any longer.  The two steps between him and Blackwall were reduced to nothing, his fist connecting with the reporters jaw and taking him to the ground with one punch.

“What the fuck Grim?” Bull’s voice exploded in his ear and Grim’s attention immediately shot across the stage to where his boss was currently standing, the Qunari’s hands fisting and stretching as he tried to decide whether he needed to rush across the stage during the middle of the performance.

The performance.  Shit.  Taking stock he knew no one in the audience had seen what happened, neither had Evelyn as she stood at the front of the stage belting out the last few bars of Kirkwall Nights.  Then the stage went dark and it seemed as if the entire band was around him before it should be possible for them to be.  Cassandra was helping Blackwall to his feet, Dorian was looking at him with concern but it was Josie he couldn’t take his eyes off of as he own eyes darted between he and Blackwall as she stepped closer.  “Josie…”

“How could you?” He had never heard that tone from her before, somewhere between disappointment and fury.

“I…” 

“It doesn’t matter, just get out,” Josie muttered, making her choice as she stepped closer to Blackwall and laid a gentle hand to his cheek.  Her focus on the reporter as she asked, “Are you all right?”

Fuck.  Of course.  Why should he think it would be any different?  That _she_ would be different.  Shoving past the group toward the exit he was stopped by one of Bull’s huge hands landing on his shoulder.  “What happened Grim?”

Glancing back at where Josie now stood next to Cassie, her hand curled around Blackwall’s shoulder Grim shook his head and growled, “Not now Boss.”

Not now when I’ve just fucked up what could have been the best thing that ever happened to me.  Not now when the son of a bitch deserved it and he’s the one getting the sympathy.  Not now when yet again I’m the one on the outside.

Tearing himself out of Bull’s grip Grim threw a punch at the steel door on his way through it, his only thought to get far enough away from everyone that being alone didn’t seem like a bad thing anymore.


	9. Everyone has dirt

_Get your ass back here and onto the crew bus.  We’ll discuss this in the morning.  Blackwall is staying on the band’s bus tonight.  Do not make me hunt you down._

Grim stared at the text and debated ignoring the summons.  Then he debated responding to it with just a firm ‘fuck you’, but he knew Iron Bull well enough to know that would only ensure an ass kicking came at the end of Bull hunting him down.  As for the hunting down part, Grim knew Iron Bull would do exactly that, the Qunari was strangely persistent when he wanted to be.  Shit.

Hopping down off the wall he’d parked himself on Grim gave the diner he and Josie had eaten breakfast in one last look before turning back toward the stadium.  He doubted he’d still have a job in the morning, at least not one with the band.  He highly doubted Bull would fire him considering the number of times he’d attempted to quit over the years just to have Bull tell him to stop being an asshole and get back to work. 

So no, he’d take his lumps.  Let Cassie ream him a new one and give her the apology she deserved.  He’d been unprofessional and if he had taken that swing while standing two feet to the right he would have potentially caused a huge publicity problem for the band.  But he’d be damned if he’d apologize to that asshole Blackwall.  The reporter might get the girl in the end but he was still a prick and he’d deserved what he got.

 

 

Grim woke up the next morning and rolled out of bed to find Bull and Cassie already seated on either side of the table talking softly.  That changed the moment they saw him, both their eyes narrowing and he found himself feeling like, for the first time in his life, he knew how it would feel to come in late and find your parents waiting for up for you.

Grunting in their general direction he detoured into the bathroom and took a moment to splash water on his face.  He knew how it looked.  He had turned off his mic the night before so it was his word against Blackwall’s and Grim had already seen first hand just how eloquent the journalist could be when he wanted to.  Pausing Grim stared at himself in the mirror.  Fuck.  No one as smooth as Blackwall would have said what he said the night before without already knowing the response he’d get. 

Grim had been played and he’d walked into it just like a sucker.  Scowling at his reflection his fingers gripped the steel bowl of the sink so tightly they turned white as he reminded himself that played or not he had been in the wrong and he would take his licks like a man.  Then, he’d call Marques and hope the agent had found something, at this point he’d take anything that would prove Blackwall was as shady as Grim’s gut was telling him he was.

By the time he got back to the table Cassie had shifted over to sit next to Bull, and Grim reluctantly slid onto the other bench.  Tempting as it was to let the pair take the lead he found himself muttering, “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry doesn’t exactly cut it this time Grim,” Bull grumbled, his one grey eye regarding him disappointedly.

“Do you have any idea the potential disaster you have created?” Cassandra asked, her own expression far more volatile.  “Blackwall is here at our invitation and at the moment you are an employee in my company.  Should he choose to sue us he could ruin not only Skyhold but potentially Divine Entertainment in the process.”

“What do you want me to do?  Quit?”

“That’s not going to solve anything at this point unless your termination is what Blackwall wants…”

“Cassandra…” Bull growled in warning, drawing the woman’s attention to him.

“We’ve been over this Bull.  I will not have this company destroyed because Grim couldn’t manage his temper.”

“I’ve never known Grim to simply attack someone for no reason.”

“And yet last night our invited guest was laid out on the concert floor.  Maker Bull, we’re lucky he didn’t break his jaw.”

Slamming his hands down on the table Grim scowled as the pair across from him stopped bickering among themselves to glare at him.  “I am in the room.”

Bull at least looked slightly abashed.  Cassandra just continued to glare at him.  Finally Bull asked, “What happened Grim?”

If it had been anyone but The Iron Bull Grim would have told him to fuck off, that the question he’d just asked should have been the first one asked instead of all the rest of the bullshit.  Fuck, if it had been anyone else Grim wouldn’t be sitting here to begin with.  But it was, and he owned the man an explanation.  “He knew things Boss, shit way above his pay grade.”

Bull shifted, his attention sharpening as his one eye focused on Grim.  “What exactly are we talking about?”

“The Llomerryn op,” Grim whispered, staring at his hands where they lay flat against the table rather than at Bull. 

“How the fuck?”

Grim just shook his head.  “Don’t care what that asshole says about me Bull, but he had no right…”

“What do you mean what he said about you?” Bull’s growl was low and threatening but Grim just shrugged it off.

“Don’t matter.  Shit, half of it was true anyway.  But Llomerryn…that shit’s just none of his business Bull.”

“I don’t understand,” Cassie finally said, her tone more confused than angry by this point.

Grim snorted bitterly.  “Join the rest of us, fuck I still don’t know what happened that day.”

“The question is how did Blackwall know about it at all?  Isn’t that mission still classified?”

“Fuck Bull, what do you think?  That op will be classified ‘til the end of time.”

“What _exactly_ did Blackwall say?”

Grim fought the urge to curl his hands into fists again just thinking of the conversation.  “He knew to call me Reaper, admittedly there’s still some people who know that name.  But he knew about me losing the team Boss…”

“Guessing that’s when you decked him,” Bull smirked.

“Yeah,” Grim admitted with a groan just as his phone started vibrating on the table.  Glancing at the pair sitting across from him he waited for their nods before grabbing it and standing.  “Grim.”

“Hey Reaper, ‘member how I said we were even after this?  Well, I think you may owe me,” Marques crowed softly in his ear.

Grim briefly wondered if the fact that he wanted to grin because the man had actually found something made him a bad person.  Then quickly decided he didn’t give a shit if it did.  “What’d you find?”

“Hacked into your boy’s…”

“He’s not _my_ boy.”

“Damn Grim, you not have your coffee yet?” Marques grumbled.  “Anyway, I hacked into _the man’s_ laptop and found quite the slash piece on the band you’re working for.”

“ _What_?”

“I’m not sure where he’s getting all his information but he’s been deep into the past of everyone in the band…and that’s not all Reap…”

“Let me guess,” Grim growled, “he’s got a file on me too.”

“He’s got shit here no one but Andraste should be able to see.  Shit from before you and me got teamed up Grim.”

Reaching into his bunk Grim grabbed his laptop bag from the corner of it, sliding the sleek machine out of the case before heading back toward the table.  “Can you send me what you have so far Marks?  All of it, the info and the article.  Oh, and any chance of finding out where those files came from?”

“I’d have to hack his e-mail address which might take a bit but yeah, I should be able to.  Whoever this guy is he isn’t a pro, he didn’t make any attempt to encrypt any of this.”

“Great, so I got played by an idiot,” Grim grumbled to himself as he booted up his laptop while ignoring Bull and Cassandra’s curious looks.  “Thanks Marks, and you’re right, I owe you.”

“Watch your six Reaper, problem with amateurs is they get desperate.”

“Yeah, same at you.  Let me know when you get something.”

Grim hung up without a goodbye, his attention already turning to pulling up his email and downloading the now encrypted files.  He knew he should probably be explaining the conversation he just had to Bull and Cassandra but honestly he wasn’t sure he could believe what had been said himself until he saw it in black and white.  And once he did, well, it might take both Bull and Cassie to keep him from decking Blackwall again.

“Grim…” Bull had waited at least five minutes, for him that must be a personal best Grim thought with a small smile, just growling at his boss as he watched the files come to life on his computer and…

“Fucking piece of shit,” he bit out, skipping over the personal dossiers for now and skimming through the article that was only about half way finished.  Spinning the laptop around to face the pair opposite him he asked, “That the glowing piece you wanted Cass?”

Grim watched as Cassie’s eyes tracked back and forth, following the lines of the article, her expression growing darker as she went until finally she slammed her shoulder into Bull.  “Let me up, I’m going to kill him.”

Grim chuffed in agreement only to have his shin kicked by one of Bull’s huge feet.  “Far be it from me to be the voice of reason,” Bull started, refusing to move and allow Cassandra to stand.  “But something here still isn’t right.  I don’t understand what the magazine has to gain from printing this shit.”

“Publicity,” Cassie hissed.  “They’re mostly a trade publication and were hoping this piece would increase their subscriptions.”

“Exactly,” Bull nodded.  “Their bread and butter comes from the trade, would they really throw it away for a few sensationalist subscriptions?”

“Stitches didn’t think so,” Grim admitted with a scowl, refusing to look away when Bull arched that one brow of his and stared pointedly at him.  Grim’s gut was right and he wasn’t going to apologize for trying to protect his team, to protect Josie.  “Had him look into Blackwall already.”

“Some reason why this is the first I heard of it Grim?” Bull’s tone was thick with warning.

“Yeah, Stitches said I was wrong so I let it go.”

“Let it go so much that you had one of your spook friends do a double check?”  Bull asked with a glare that had Grim answering with a shrug.

This time it was Cassandra who growled, her shoulder again slamming into Bull’s as she hissed, “Have your pissing contest some other time.  What I want to know is what your plan is.”

“My plan is to go ask that son of a bitch what the fuck he thinks he’s doing.  ” Bull started, his glare morphing to a grin as he finally stood.  “Then I’m gonna let you beat the shit out of him.”

Cassandra’s laugh was dark and for a moment Grim saw the feral warrior beneath the mask she always wore.  Shoving past the Qunari she chuckled, “I always love your ideas Bull.”

Nodding at Grim to grab his laptop Bull gestured for the smaller man to proceed him.  “Come on, you don’t want to miss this.”

 

 

The trio walked onto the tour bus to find everyone awake and consuming some form of breakfast.  For Sera it appeared to be pizza that had to be at least three days old but both Blackwall and Josie were eating omelettes, a pot of tea between them.  The slight smirk on Blackwall’s face made Grim want to belt the bastard again, and he was thankful that the pair was sitting opposite each other at the table because if he’d actually been touching Josie Grim might not have been able to resist.

It was Dorian who broke the silence first, reaching out for Bull from where he was lounging on one of the couches, a cup of coffee in his other hand.  “So that’s where you wandered off to Amatus.”

“Yeah, it’s amazing the things you can learn if you get up early enough,” Bull grumbled, letting his lover pull him down to sit next to him, Dorian’s legs draping across Bull’s thighs even though the Qunari’s eyes remained on Blackwall.

Dropping down onto the corner of the couch not occupied by the entwined couple Grim sighed before saying, “I suppose I owe you all an apology.”

“You think?” Sera grumbled, crumbs of pizza falling to hit the table.  “We don’t have a bloody mosh pit.”

“Kinda sorry I missed it,” Evelyn admitted, giving Grim a small smile as she perched on one of the chairs opposite him, the other one occupied by Varric who seemed more concerned with the fact that Cassandra was standing less than a foot away from him than by anything Grim had to say.

Grim had been waiting for the Boss to lay into Blackwall so he was surprised when instead it was Cassandra who spoke.  “So, Grim has offered to quit…”

“Wot?”  “Fuck that…”  “No way…”

Cassandra slammed her fist against the door, silencing the group then pinning them all with a stare before turning her attention back to Blackwall.  “As I was saying Mr. Blackwall, the decision is yours.  We certainly can’t have our guests feeling threatened.”

From where Grim was sitting Blackwall’s face was blocked by Sera’s head but Grim could swear the man’s hand was shaking as he raised his teacup to his lips.  “I don’t think that’s necessary Ms. Pentaghast.”

“I will admit a decent security guard is hard to replace so I appreciate your understanding, especially since the attack was unprovoked.”

“Oh, yes, well,” Blackwall stammered, and this time Grim knew his hands were shaking by the way the cup rattled against the saucer when he sat it down.  “I’m sure it was just a misunderstanding.”

“Seem to be a lot of those lately,” Bull piped up, drawing the journalist’s attention his direction.  “Kind of like the way the band here thought that you were writing a piece about life on the road when apparently you decided an expose would be more interesting.”

“Wot?”  “Huh?”  “Amatus?”  “Blackwall?”

Grim’s heart clinched at the sound of Josie’s voice saying the other man’s name.  If he’d felt betrayed by her dismissal last night the utter despair he heard in her voice now gutted him.  Even telling himself she’d made her decision didn’t change the fact that he hurt for her, his Josie was a soft-hearted thing and he knew this would cut her to the core.

Cassandra’s fingers snapping in his face pulled Grim from his own thoughts and she pointed at the laptop he still gripped firmly.  Taking it from him she opened it to the first page of the expose and began to read, “At first glance the members of Skyhold could be mistaken for any other well-liked rock band on the circuit.  Their lead singer has a sexy charisma that is hard to ignore, the band’s two guitarists are like matched bookends from the opposite side of the tracks, the drummer is the brooding charmer you can’t help but like and the entire package is held together by the sweetest keyboardist you could ever hope to meet.  But as they say, beauty is only skin deep…”

“I…that is…where did you get that?” Blackwall’s voice changed from confusion to anger, his hand slamming down on the tabletop.  “Those are my personal files.  It’s illegal…”

“Actually,” Bull interrupted, “they’re the band’s personal files.  Files that have in some cases been sealed or classified so imagine our surprise to find them on your laptop.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Really?” Cassandra asked with an arched brow.  “That is how you’re going to play it?  We brought you onboard, gave you access to the band, our tour and this is how you repay us?”

“Blackwall, is this…is it true?”  Josie’s voice was so soft it was amazing any of them heard her.

Sera shifted so that she could wrap an arm around Josie, giving Grim full access to the despair evident on Blackwall’s face along with a rather vivid bruise along his left jaw.  “I can explain…”

“Explain what?” Cassandra growled.  “The personal dossiers, the expose, your attack on Grim…”

“ _What?_ ”  This time the band spoke as one, well, all but Josie who still had her face buried in Sera’s shoulder.

“I didn’t attack…” Blackwall started, stumbling to a stop at whatever he saw on Cassandra’s face.

“You may not have struck him first but you certainly knew what to say to provoke the attack,” Cassandra bit out, shoving the laptop back toward Grim before advancing on Blackwall.  “I want to know what is going on and I want to know now.  Either that or you can explain to the police…”

“ _No_!  You can’t call the police!”

“Give me one good reason…”

Blackwall sighed and ran his hand through his hair, his eyes focusing on Josie to the exception of everyone else.  “I didn’t want to write that trash.  I was hired to write the piece I told you I was going to write and then a few days before the tour started I received an email from someone who told me they needed the piece to show the band in a less than favorable light.”

“But why?”

“I don’t know.  But whoever it is has some information on me that I’d rather not become common knowledge.”

“So you’d throw the band to the wolves to save your own hide?” Grim growled, only staying in his seat because of the restraining hand Bull laid across him.

“You don’t understand, this information could ruin me.”

“So better to ruin innocent people?”

“Innocent people don’t have dirt.”

“ _Everyone_ has dirt, that’s how we know we’ve lived.  That doesn’t give you the right to share their pain with the world.”

“But…”

“Enough!” Bull roared, his attention focusing on Blackwall.   “I don’t give a fuck what your problem is or how bad a price you’re going to pay for it but you’re going to fix this right now.”

“I already told you I _can’t._   If I don’t write the piece then all the information that has been forwarded to me is going to hit the press anyway, but if that happens my past will be exposed too.”

“How long?  How long ‘til the piece goes to press?”

“Five days.”


	10. Mud

Grim glanced up at Bull and found the larger man staring back at him.  Five days.  That didn’t give them a lot of time to figure out who was behind this.  That meant cutting corners, most of them legal ones.  Not that that had stopped either of them in the past and Bull grinned when Grim just gave him a short nod.  Disentangling himself from his lover Iron Bull stood and barked out, “Grim, Cassie, Blackwall, back room with me.  The rest of you, find somewhere else to be but don’t go far and for fuck’s sake don’t talk about any of this, even amongst yourselves.”

Grim hesitated before he stood, not wanting to chance being the first into the back room when Blackwall arrived.  The bastard had actually sold out the band to protect his own skin.  Grim wasn’t quite sure why he was so surprised.  People were assholes.  How many times did he need to have that proven to him before he stopped letting it shock him?

Ignoring the blistering kiss Bull had pulled Dorian up into, and the firm swat to the guitarist’s ass when Bull finally let him go, Grim just shook his head and followed at the back of the pack across the room, toward the crew bunks.  He told himself not to look as he walked past the table, that she was just another example of that whole ‘people are assholes’ theory, but still he looked. 

And she looked back.  Those gorgeous chocolate eyes of hers shining with tears, and he knew that if he hesitated she’d actually want to talk to him.  And the shitty thing was he knew he’d let her and that was crap.  She had known him longer than Blackwall, had spent significantly more time with him and when the shit hit the fan she’d assumed the worst of him.  Grim had spent a lot of time cutting people like that out of his life, he sure as fuck wasn’t going to start taking steps backward now.

Forcing his attention back to where Bull was disappearing into the back room he hurried to catch up.  And if she called his name, well, he couldn’t be blamed for not hearing her right?

“Shut the door Grim,” Bull growled as soon as his foot stepped over the threshold and Grim hurried to comply.  He could tell from the set of Bull’s jaw that the Qunari was pissed, not only at Blackwall but also at himself for not seeing the situation before now.

“I need to call Leliana, she should know,” Cassie muttered as she dropped onto one of the couches in the room, reaching for her cell phone only to have it swiped out of her hand by Bull.

“No.  No Leliana, no Cullen, no one that wasn’t on this bus this morning is to know what has happened,” Bull asserted, leaning against the wall and waving Grim to take a seat at the table so he had a surface to open his laptop on.  “Grim, get the information you have to Stitches.  I take it your source is someone we can trust.”

Grim just growled and started recoding the data into the encryption formula the Chargers used.  Not trusting himself to look at Blackwall, Grim snapped his fingers in the man’s direction as he barked out, “Passwords.”

“I’m not giving you…”

Blackwall stopped speaking when Grim did finally turn his way, his shoulders hunching as he apparently decided Grim was done playing even remotely nice.  “E-mail, office and personal.”

The journalist swallowed hard and pulled a notebook and pen from his pocket.  “Fine.”

“So, here’s the deal,” Bull started after giving Blackwall time to scribble down the requested information and slide it across to Grim.  “Everybody is just going to keep doing what we’ve been doing just like today didn’t happen.  Blackwall, keep writing that shit piece you’re working on just in case our unknown ‘friend’ is keeping an eye on you somehow.  You’ll still attend the concerts, talk to the band and the crew and basically act as if nothing is fucking wrong.  Can you do that?”

“I, I think so.”

“Not good enough.  Either you can act normal or you can stay on the fucking crew bus and I’ll give you something so when I say you’re sick I won’t have to be lying.”

“No, no, that won’t be necessary.  I’m done with my interviews for the most part, I’ll just…”

“Stay the fuck away from Josie,” Grim didn’t bother to look away from his work but there was no missing the violence threatened in his tone.

“Listen, I get that you don’t like me, but she wasn’t part of this,” Blackwall answered, his gaze darting to each of the people in the room. 

“So that file you had on her was empty?” Cassandra asked, her own mouth set in a firm line of anger.  “Grim’s right.  You can talk to any of the rest of them but you leave her alone, we clear Mr. Blackwall?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” Bull rumbled, causing Grim to smile slightly as he heard the words Bull didn’t say.  That Bull had his back on this and if Blackwall thought he and Cassie were scary, well, he obviously had never dealt with a pissed off former Ben-Hassrath spy before.  “Then you can go Blackwall, might I suggest you stick close to the crew bus today.”

Blackwall just nodded and rose to slip past Cassandra, his hand already on the door handle when Bull spoke again, “Oh, and by the way.  No calls.  Pay phone, cell, skype.  Consider yourself on a working vacation until we get this settled.”

Grim noted the journalist’s knuckles went white where he was gripping the door but he didn’t say anything else before slipping from the room.  Cassandra was quick to stand and follow muttering, “I think I’ll just confiscate his phone to reduce temptation.”

“Fine, but keep it switched on Cass, if our unknown blackmailer calls we need him to get through.”

Cassandra snorted.  “What, you think I’m some first year recruit Bull?”

“Naw, just think you’re getting a little long in the tooth, maybe starting to forget,” Bull smoothly countered, laughing when Cassandra punched him in the arm hard enough that a normal man would have been sent flying. 

Bull’s laughter continued until Cassandra shut the door behind her, then the Qunari flopped onto the couch opposite Grim and regarded him seriously.  “So, I’m shit at this but I’m sorry Grim.  Sorry for buying into that asshole and not trusting your opinions.”

“No worries Boss, got distracted myself for awhile.”

“Doesn’t make it right.  I’ve allowed this thing with Dorian to…”

“Fucking shut up Boss,” Grim interrupted, scowling at Bull over the top of his laptop until with a low growl he slammed the machine shut.  “If you’re shit at this then fuck, I’m abysmal, so I’m only gonna say it once.  Before Dorian you were floundering Boss.  I could see it, the team could see it.  Now you’re centered again.  Ok, so you gained a six foot Tevinter appendage, but it doesn’t take a genius to see that you’re happy and focused again.  Don’t fuck this up by blaming yourself for not seeing what you weren’t meant to see.  If you could do it all you wouldn’t need us.”

“I’d still need you,” Bull groused, wiggling his fingers toward Grim.  “Keyboards aren’t made for Qunari hands.”

“I’ll get you a pencil.”

“Awww, you do care,” Bull whispered, batting one eye at Grim in a way guaranteed to make the younger man laugh before sobering.  “So, we good?”

“Yeah, Boss.  We’re good.”

“And you sent Stitches all the data?”

“Yep.”

“Can I assume you also forwarded Blackwall’s info to your contact?”

Grim just stared at Bull for that one.  With a nod Bull accepted that the answer to that was yes.  “Ok, so now that that’s sorted, can I give you a piece of advice?”

“Can I stop you?”

“Depends, think you can get to the door before I can?”

Grim sighed.  “Go ahead.”

“That girl out there…” Bull broke off as Grim made a lunge for the door, shoving the smaller man back into the seat he’d been occupying before shifting to lean against the door and make escape a moot point.  “As I was saying, Josie may have been a bit dazzled by Blackwall’s spiel, but he’s not the one she’s interested in, any fool could see that.  I know you have your reasons for being the way you are but damn it Grim, not everything is black and white.”

“She chose him last night Boss.”

“And she’s not a trained field agent Grim.  If that’s your stance you shouldn’t be talking to me right now either.”

“You got me out until calmer heads could prevail, and I know you went to the mat for me with Cassie.  That’s a whole lot different from accusing me of attacking that bastard for no reason.”

“I’m just saying…”

“I hear you Boss.  Now if you’re done I have some work to do.”

“Damn, must get lonely living in that bubble Grim.”

“Keeps me out of the mud.”  Grim shrugged, opening his laptop and ignoring the Qunari that continued to stare at him for several minutes before finally walking away.


	11. Explanations and Apologies

“It’s a bit late for a swim.”

Josie startled as Bull’s voice boomed out of the darkness behind her.  She wasn’t quite certain why she was surprised.  The Qunari had been keeping an eye on her for the last two days, but at least the night before he’d been content to keep watch silently and leave her to her thoughts.  “Wasn’t really planning on going in.”

“Good.  Not much of a swimmer myself,” Bull admitted as he dropped down onto the dock beside her, kicking off his boots and socks before dangling his feet over the edge just as she was doing but from the slight splash apparently his legs were long enough to actually feel the water move across his toes.

Josie had been hoping she’d be able to do the same when she’d seen the walking path that meandered along the river’s edge behind tonight’s venue.  The amphitheater actually backed onto the water so the seats had a view of the river behind the stage and it had been a pleasant change to have a slight breeze cooling them as they played.  As far as concerts went it had been as near to perfection as any they’d ever had but Josie’s heart hadn’t been in it. 

Instead as she smiled at the crowd and her fingers moved perfectly from muscle memory, her thoughts had been on Grim.  She hadn’t seen him in a day and a half, ever since Bull had told them all to get lost for awhile and by the time they got back Grim had been gone.  Or should she say _she_ just hadn’t seen him, apparently he was still around.  He’d had a conversation with Evie about the new lead singer she was dating for one of the opening bands, had offered to run a background check on the man to make sure he was on the up and up.  And Varric said he’d run interference between he and Cassandra so that their road manager had actually moved back onto the band bus.  Maker, even Sera said he’d hung around long enough to tease her about missing Dalish, offered to have Bull bring the elf out for a few days on their next day off.  But for Josie, he’d been a ghost, and how in Andraste’s name was she supposed to apologize if he wouldn’t even let her catch a glimpse of him?

_An apology is only effective if you don’t repeat the behavior Josephine._ Lovely, now her mother’s lessons were getting into the act.  Sighing softly, Josie dropped her head back to take in the clear, star filled sky.  The moon had already set leaving the night dark and even with the city surrounding them she was able to pick out several familiar constellations.  “How do I fix this Bull?”

The Qunari was silent for so long that Josie started to think he wasn’t going to respond, not even to tell her it was unrepairable.  “Did Grim ever tell you how he and I met?”

Josie glanced over at Bull to find him still regarding the river.  “No.”

“I was with the Agency at the time and we had gotten some intel that a terrorist cell from Tevinter was going to target the Qunari Embassy in Kirkwall.  Now it may seem like a given the tensions between our countries this wouldn’t be such a stretch but according to the man we had on the inside the point man was actually a member of the Tevinter parliament who was coming to town for some peace talks over the issues in Seheron.

“My team and I worked for weeks verifying the intel and figuring out just what the plan should be.  While it would have been easier to merely wait for the Magister to arrive at the Qunari Embassy that meant potentially allowing him to drag a bomb through the streets of Kirkwall, and if we failed to prevent the explosion would have caused a huge international incident.  Again, intercepting him on the way to the embassy ran those same risks so it was decided that we would have to execute a preemptive strike.

“The mission was to be two fold, my team would be securing the warehouse that was housing the explosives.  The second team was to apprehend the Magister as soon as his plane touched the ground.  Because both of these missions would take place on Free Marches soil we were assigned a local terrorist taskforce to work with.  Grim’s team specifically.  And if you think he’s quiet and suspicious now, fuck you should have seen him then.  I swear no one on either team so much as sneezed that he didn’t know when, why and for how long.”

Bull huffed out something that was between a sigh and a laugh then shook his head before continuing.  “His suspicions saved my life, saved my team’s life.  Both raids were scheduled to hit at the same time with one member from each team going with the other team just to keep things clear for the paperwork.  Grim later told me he didn’t like the way my guy nudged his way into being the one going with Grim so he did some checking.  Turns out the guy’s grandfather had a farm mortgaged to the hilt that got paid off by some mysterious ‘lottery’ winnings. 

“Grim still couldn’t link my man directly with the terrorists but he pulled me aside the night of the raids and told me to hit the warehouse an hour earlier than expected.  Said he had a gut feeling about things and he’d take the heat if things went upside down.  Except when we got to the warehouse we found the explosives alright, set to a timer that was counting down with just over an hour to spare.  The ‘Vint had been a ruse and my team had been the target the whole time.”

Josie scowled.  “Grim told me he didn’t trust Blackwall because of his gut.”

“Yeah, Grim and that gut have gotten kinda famous with the Chargers.  Saved our asses more times than I can count,” Bull admitted with a chuckle before turning to face Josie.  “The problem with that is every time Grim’s gut proves him right it’s because someone else has disappointed him.  The spook business is full of liars and cheats and if you’re in the game long enough you eventually become one or the other.  But not Grim.  That man is the most honest person I’ve ever met.  I guess I’m just trying to say that if Grim doesn’t talk much it’s because he’s been burned so many times he’s learned it’s just easier not to try.  Until you.”

“I really fucked things up didn’t I?”

Bull’s laugh this time was deep and rich.  “Why Ms. Montilyet, I wasn’t aware you knew such language.”

Josie shifted so she could look Bull right in the eye.  “You’d be surprised at the things I know.  The question is, are you going to help me fix this?”

“Well, it just so happens that since tomorrow is an off day the band decided to go out tonight.  I was supposed to be grabbing you and meeting them at the bar but I know Grim begged off, said he was just going to hang out on the bus tonight.  I suppose…”

Josie’s squeal was the only warning Bull had before the musician launched herself at him with a laugh.  “Thank you Bull, thank you.”

“Just don’t fuck things up again.”

“I won’t,” Josie whispered sincerely, kissing Bull’s cheek before springing to her feet.  “Night Bull.”

She heard Bull laughing as she hurried back down the boardwalk toward the buses, then his voice was echoing through the night.  “I’ll keep them away as long as possible.”

 

 

“I’ll just apologize.  How hard can it be?  ‘I should have trusted you, I’m sorry.’  ‘You deserved better, I’m sorry.’ ‘I’m an idiot, forgive me.’”  Josie ran a whispered monologue as she paced in front of the door to the bus.  She knew Grim was still up, at least the lights in the common areas of the bus were still on, but she just hadn’t been able to make herself take those last steps.  So instead, she paced.  And tried to tell herself that she just wanted to make sure that she said the right thing, that he deserved the right thing, but the truth was she was scared he wouldn’t even listen to what she had to say.  Which was stupid really considering his only escape on the bus was either into his bunk which was closed only by a curtain or into the back room with a door that was paper thin. 

Stopping her relentless pacing she took a deep breath and reached for the door, thankful to find it turn easily in her hand.  Honestly, until just this moment she hadn’t thought about the fact he could have locked it and she hadn’t bothered to take a key with her when she’d left.  That would have been lovely, sitting outside in the dirt until the band got back.  “Still procrastinating, Josie,” she sighed at herself then opened the door resolutely and stepped up the three steps only to find the common room empty.

Maker.  What if she was wrong and he’d already gone to bed.  She really wanted to wake him but it seemed rather rude to wake someone up to make an apology for wronging them in the first place.  Maybe it would be better to just…her thoughts were interrupted as the door to the bathroom opened, emitting a puff of steam and then Grim was stepping into view.

Her first thought was that he looked tired and sad, his eyes dull when usually they were so full of life.  His shoulders were rounded and in the second before he saw her she swore she saw him sigh.  Then she realized that his chest was bare, a patch of blond hair scattered across it and a thin strip leading down into the towel he had wrapped around his waist and all she could think was sweet Andraste.  Probably not best to think of a god right now since her thoughts were so much less than pure but…

Grim’s eyes widened slightly when he saw her before narrowing as he turned toward his bunk.  “Fuck, didn’t expect anyone.”

There were words.  She knew there were words that should be coming from her mouth.  But now that he had turned from her she couldn’t seem to tear her attention away from his back.  The stretch of the muscles along his spine as he reached up into his bunk, the tensing of his shoulder muscles as he grabbed hold of something, the slight drop as he fell back flatfooted with a bundle of clothes in his hands.  Clothes that she absolutely did not whimper at seeing because that meant all his glorious skin would soon be covered. 

Grim didn’t even look at her as he disappeared again into the bathroom and Josie found herself letting out a sigh as she dropped onto the bench seat at the table.  “That went well,” she whispered, letting her head fall onto her hands on the top of the table.  She’d finally had her chance to apologize and instead she had spent her time staring like some love-struck teenager. 

“Why aren’t you out with the band Josie?”

Grim’s voice startled her and she looked up to find him leaning against the kitchen counter, a beer in his hand.  Maker but the man moved like a ghost.  Dressed now in a loose fitting shirt and a pair of shorts he still looked good, but if possible even more tired and sad than he had just a few minutes ago.  Tipping the bottle up she tried not to stare as his throat moved while he drank down at least half the beer before leveling her with a stare of his own.  Obviously waiting for her to say something, anything.  Now would be a good time for that apology, which one had she decided on?

When she stayed silent Grim just shook his head slowly and drained the last of his beer, tossing the bottle into the trash before turning to head toward his bunk.

“My family is poor.”  Shit.  Definitely not the words she meant to say and certainly not something that had anything to do with the conversation that needed to occur but apparently they were enough to have Grim’s steps stilling.  “I don’t mean poor, poor, obviously you’ve seen my house and you know they run a business but compared to where the company was when my grandfather owned it things are bad.  My parent’s home is mortgaged to the hilt, the vineyard is one bad year away from failing and somehow my family thinks that I’m the one that’s supposed to fix it.”

Grim turned and headed back her way, detouring by the fridge to grab two more beers, dropping one in front of her before sliding onto the bench opposite her.  “You know as far as apologies go that might just be the worst I’ve ever heard.”

Picking at the label to her beer Josie stared at it rather than at Grim.  “I’m not sure I even know how to go about apologizing right.  I was wrong.  You deserved better from me.  I’m more sorry than I can even describe.”

“Not a bad start,” Grim grumbled, only to chuckle a moment later when her eyes finally flew up to meet his.

“You ass.”

“Getting cold again,” Grim countered with a shake of his head and a soft grin.

Taking a sip of her own beer Josie sighed softly and decided maybe her opening hadn’t been so far off the mark after all.  “My point in telling you about my family is that that information is a closely guarded secret back home.  Father says desperation only brings out the sharks but I grew up feeling like I was swimming among them anyway.  My entire life I had men fighting over me.  Fighting for the chance to walk me home from school, to carry my books, to escort me to balls, to dance the last dance with me.  Punches were thrown at a ball once over who was going to bring me a cup of punch.  I hated it Grim.  Hated the way the girls would laugh but then shoot daggers with their eyes because they didn’t like that I got the attention.  But mostly I hated that I could never tell if those men were interested in me or just in the prestige of being associated with a Montilyet.  You and Blackwall that day, it just brought all those feelings back.”

Grim reached out to rest a hand over hers and she was surprised to find she had been wringing her two together.  “Don’t care about your name.”

“I know Grim.  That’s the stupid part.  That I know that and still sided with Blackwall.  I suppose he just reminded me of Michael, which you would think would have been a big turn off so I’m not really sure why I was attracted to him. I mean…”

With a soft growl Grim interrupted Josie’s muttering.  “Michael?”

“Oh! Maker, didn’t really mean to say that,” Josie whispered with a slight blush and a heavy sigh.  “Michael was my fiancé.  We met in college and he wasn’t like those other boys.  He was quiet and polite and never got into arguments which made me love him even more.  Right up until the day he learned the truth about my family’s fortunes and then he was just as quiet when he broke the engagement and left the city.”

“Fucking fool,” Grim growled.

Josie snorted.  “I suppose I got off lucky.  By then I had the band and if I had married Michael I would most likely have quit to be a good wife, or actually gone back to the family business like everyone was planning.”

“Can’t imagine you without music.”

“You and me both,” Josie admitted.  Raising her beer and clinking it softly against Grim’s before taking a deep drink.  “Dorian offered to beat him up for me, can you imagine that?”

“Actually yeah,” Grim admitted.  “You inspire loyalty in people Josie.”

“Don’t know that I believe you there,” she whispered, blushing all the same.  “Blackwall was certainly willing to throw me under the bus so to speak.”

Grim growled, leaning back in his seat and regarding her solemnly for several moments.  “He told us he didn’t expect to grow to like you so much.  I’m sure if he’s the one you want…”

It was Josie’s turn to growl, her brows furrowing.  “I don’t want Blackwall, Grim.  Maker.  I don’t think I ever wanted him.  It was just kind of nice to be courted, it’s been awhile.”

“Ah, I see,” Grim muttered, grabbing his empty bottle and walking over to drop it in the trash.

“I’m beginning to think you don’t see _anything_ ," Josie grumbled, standing to follow him so when he turned she was so close she could see the little brackets at the corner of his mouth.  She wasn’t certain what he was going to say next but she had faith it was going to be something stupid so she removed all possibility of misunderstand and reached out to wrap both her hands around his head, tugging him down so she could press her lips gently to his.

What started gentle got hot in a hurry when Grim growled, the sound rumbling deep in his chest as one arm wrapped firmly around her waist, spinning her so she was the one trapped against the counter.  His other hand cupped her cheek, the movement gentle as his lips firmed against her before sliding to lay a string of kisses along her jaw, his cheek rubbing against hers opposite his palm as if he could mark her with his scent.   Just the thought drew a low moan from her, dragging his attention back to her lips and this time they were like a brand.  Hot, hard and with a nip at her lower lip she opened her mouth to let him in. 

He tasted like beer and summer and something mint, probably toothpaste, and she wasn’t sure she would ever get enough.  Her own hands moved, nails dragging lightly down his spine causing him to arch into her and pulling another moan from her that was swallowed by his kiss.  When they finally broke apart it was less from being satisfied than from a need for air and his lips remained close enough that she could feel them curve into a smile.  “Now _that_ is an apology.”


	12. Broken Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you following this I got into an inspired spree and have finished this one so rather than taunt you one chapter at a time I'm posting the rest of the story at one time. :)

Grim woke up with the sun burning a hole through his eyelid, his nose itching and his left arm asleep.  Attempting to relieve the itch without opening his eyes led to him encountering a mass of silky hair and in an instant he remembered.  He had fallen asleep with Josie on one of the couches.  Well, technically she had fallen asleep first and by the time he had warned off all the band members from waking her when they came stumbling in drunk he decided he’d rather spend the rest of the night with her soft warm body tucked against him than alone in his claustrophobic bunk.

Letting his fingers trail through the ends of Josie’s hair Grim thought about the night before, the things they’d said and those they hadn’t.  He couldn’t pretend he was totally ok yet with the way she’d instinctively defended Blackwall but he also couldn’t ignore Bull’s voice in his head telling him everything didn’t have to be black and white.  That sometimes a mistake could be grey, and what really mattered is that given the chance again would the person choose a different outcome.  Based on Josie’s tears the night before he believed she would.  That maybe, just maybe, it would be ok this time to forgive.

“Good morning.” Josie’s voice cut through his thoughts and he looked down to find those chocolate colored eyes of hers watching him sleepily, her lips curved in a soft smile.

“Morning,” he rumbled, dropping his head to steal a kiss.

Twisting slightly in his arms she glanced down at their intertwined bodies and blushed slightly.  “Sorry for falling asleep on you last night, you couldn’t have slept well.”

Tugging her back when she would have scooted away Grim wrapped his arms tightly around her and whispered in her ear.  “Best night’s sleep I’ve had in years.”

Josie relaxed against him, prompting a short grunt of approval from him.  Shifting to free one of her arms Josie laid it over his and began tracing lazy circles over his forearm.  Resting his chin against Josie’s shoulder he dropped a kiss to her neck before asking, “Day off today, any plans?”

“Not really, I was hoping maybe…that is…there’s a really nice boardwalk along the river, maybe we could take a walk?”

Hearing the hesitancy in her voice he wondered if she really thought he’d say no.  He had just spent the entire night with her in his arms, what did she think, he was going to say thanks and disappear now?  “Sounds good.”

When she twisted in his arms the smile she gave him left him thinking that to see that again he was pretty sure he’d agree to walk barefoot over broken glass.  Which made him wonder just how many of the things Josie did in her life were actually of her own choosing.  Oh, she had the band sure, but he’d also been present to hear several one-sided conversations between Josie and her family, enough to know that if the subject was anything other than the band she tended to defer to them.  Promising to remember to ask her what her preferences were more often he pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before lifting her off him.  “Go on, go get ready.  We’ll sneak out before anyone else is awake.  Considering how drunk they all were it shouldn’t be difficult.”

Josie blessed him with another of those stunning smiles before heading off toward her bunk.  Yep, walking on broken glass would definitely be worth it to see more of those.

 

 

“So, you know all about my crazy family,” Josie said as they walked hand in hand down the boardwalk an hour later.  “Tell me about yours.”

Grim focused on not tensing beside her, keeping his grip on her hand non-crushing as his mind flew through the options.  He should have known the question might come up, obviously Josie was close to her own family even if they did drive her nuts, it was a normal enough question to ask.  Just not to him.  Maker, why did she have to ask him.  Sighing softly he went with the always shocking but hopefully honest enough to get her to drop the subject response.  “They’re dead.”

“Oh Grim,” she whispered, edging her body a little closer to him and he knew that if she hadn’t been holding a travel cup of tea in her other hand she’d have both arms around him.

“It happened a long time ago.”  Shit, now why did he say that?  She had been properly mortified, now he’d just opened up the conversation for her to ask…

“When?”

Yep, that was the one.  Stupid, stupid, stupid.  “I was twelve.”

“Maker, I’m so sorry.  You were so young.”  Her hand tightened against his own but he was somewhat surprised to find she didn’t ask any further questions. 

Looking over at her he saw her eyes were turned firmly to the boardwalk in front of them and for some reason not feeling like he was being interrogated made it easier for him to whisper, “It was a house fire, I had a little brother, Thomas, and they all died.  It was the middle of summer and hot inside and so I’d taken my blanket and pillow and crawled out on the porch roof to sleep.  I didn’t even know until the flames were so high…they were so hot, and we had this old oak tree, I jumped onto the branches and climbed down but it was too late.  The house was gone before the fire trucks even got there.”

“Grim,” Josie’s voice was soft and horrified and Grim shook his head wondering why he’d even said anything.

“I’m sorry.  Supposed to be enjoying the morning.”

“Don’t you dare,” Josie whispered fiercely, coming to a stop and tugging on Grim’s hand until he turned to face her.  He hated seeing the sadness on her face, those expressive eyes of hers filled with unshed tears.  Before he could tell her it was alright, that it had happened long ago she had her arms around him despite the hot tea and he was surprised to find that his body actually relaxed a little in her embrace.  “I hate that that happened to you but don’t ever be sorry for telling me.  I want you to be able to talk to me.”

Grim snorted.  Yeah, they both knew how good he was at talking.  But seeing the sincerity in her eyes he knew that for her he’d try.  Damn, next thing he knew he’d be getting a dog and spending weekends at museums.  Chuckling softly at his own thoughts he raised a hand to cup her cheek, wiping away the stray tear that had actually fallen.  “I’ll try Josie, and thank you.  I haven’t talked about my family in, well, a long time.”

Bending he placed a soft kiss against her temple, then a trail of them against her jaw before finally reaching her mouth.  Knowing that they were in public he kept the kiss light, but couldn’t resist licking softly at the seam of her lips and pressing further when she parted them to let him in.  Even tasting of the tea she’d been drinking she still tasted of berries and hope and everything good he’d never thought to have in his life again and he allowed himself a few moments to enjoy being close before pulling back and placing a last gentle kiss to her lips. 

Pulling away he liked that when her eyes opened to look at him they were now glossy with desire rather than sadness and a soft smile played at her kiss-swollen lips.  Answering her smile with one of his own he leaned his forehead down to hers, not certain of what to say next when the choice was removed from him as his cell phone began vibrating.

Shit.  With a scowl he pulled his phone from his pocket and glared at the number.  Obviously thinking he wanted privacy Josie tried to step away but he held tight to her, pulling her back in close so she would know this wasn’t like the last time.  He wasn’t going to be disappearing on her in the middle of a conversation.  Although at least he’d gotten his kiss this time.  “’Lo.”

“Good morning to you too.”

Pulling his phone away from his head he double checked but the number wasn’t one he knew though the voice was.  “Marks?”

“Yeah.  And may I just say that when you decide to piss off somebody Reaper you do it all the way.”

“I take it you got the IP address.”

“Oh, I got it.  Also had to burn half my gear along with it.  Shit, I’m talking to you on a burner phone as is and let me tell you I won’t be holding onto it.”

Grim tensed, finally letting go of Josie less from wanting to walk away and more from an instinctive need to protect her from this, whatever ‘this’ was.  “Tell me.”

 

 

Grim stared at the top of his laptop, running one hand over it lovingly before flipping it open and booting it up.  It was just a machine.  Shit, anymore it wasn’t even necessarily the best out there, but it was his and he was used to it and because of the information he was about to receive from Marks on it he was going to have to replace it. 

“I’m sorry Grim,” Josie whispered softly from where she sat next to him and he couldn’t help but be thankful she’d been patient with him so far.  Waiting for him to finish his short conversation with Marks and agreeing to immediately return to the bus and wake everyone so that they could all hear the information that had been uncovered.

“Thanks.  Know it’s stupid.  It’s just a machine…”

“So is my keyboard, but if I had to take a hammer to it I’d cry.”

“What’s this about taking a hammer to things?”  Bull’s voice rang out and Grim looked up to find the Qunari working his way sideways down the hallway, Dorian right behind him.

Cassandra was already in the kitchen making coffee, having dismissed Josie with a scowl and telling her today required more than tea.  Varric had stepped outside for a minute and Sera was taking a quick shower.  That meant they were just waiting on Evie at this point.  Looking back down at his laptop Grim made certain the files he had been downloading were there, backed them up to a second location then flipped the laptop over and began removing screws.  In only a few minutes he held the wifi card, snapping it in half for spite before tossing it in the trash.  Putting the back plate back on the laptop he switched it back on and keyed up the decryption program he needed before finally answering Bull.  “You owe me a new laptop.”

“Venhedis.  Festis bei umo canavarum.” 

Grim arched one brow at Dorian even as Bull finally got into the living room where he had enough space to turn around and look at his lover.  “Kadan?”

The ‘Vint was pale and Grim was certain he saw his hand shake even before Bull pulled him into an embrace.  “It’s my father of course.  Who else would have the technology to need to worry about all this?”

Dorian waved his hand in Grim’s general direction and a low growl from Bull filled the room.  “Grim…”

Before Grim could respond the door to the bus opened and Varric popped back in just as Evie dropped out of her bunk with a muffled ‘good morning’.  Checking to see that the files were still being decrypted Grim turned his attention to where Bull had Dorian sitting between his legs on the couch.  “He’s right Boss.  Marques was able to track the IP that was used back to Pavus Technologies.  It had been routed through a half dozen blind stops before then but Marks was able to get confirmation that the IP address is used by someone in the company.”

“Oh, my father would never be stupid enough to use his own office,” Dorian growled, evading Bull’s grip to spring to his feet and begin to pace.  “I can’t believe he would do this though, to go after the band.  I warned him, did I not warn him Bull?”

Bull stood, placing himself in Dorian’s path and it spoke volumes as to the ‘Vint’s state of mind when he ran right into the huge Qunari as if he’d never seen him.  Bull’s arms closed around Dorian’s shoulders gently, “You did Venak Hol.  This wasn’t your fault.”

“Fasta vass, of course it’s my fault,” Dorian grumbled, not bothering to look up at Bull as he continued.  “I’ll have to quit the band that’s…”

“Fuck that.”  “No fucking way.”  “Ain’t gonna happen Sparkler.”  “Dorian, no.”

The band’s protests may as well have never been said, Dorian’s only attention was on Bull, his grey eyes finally rising to look his lover in the eye.  “I can’t let him harm them Bull, you know that.”

Bull turned, his gaze meeting with each person in the room before turning his attention back to Dorian.  “ _They’re_ your family Dorian.  You don’t run from family.”

Dorian snorted.  “Unless your family is into tech that provides them with the means to ruin the lives of everyone you know.”

“Venak hol,” Bull started, then raised his hand to run the back of his fingers down Dorian’s cheek.  “Kadan.  Let me handle this.”

“No.  Kaffas, no.” Dorian mumbled, the expression on his face horrified.  “Promise me Bull, promise me you won’t go after him.  I can’t…I can’t lose you too.”

Ignoring the way Dorian was pushing against him Bull pulled Dorian into a tight embrace, his head dropping so that he could place a soft kiss to the top of Dorian’s head.  “You’re not going to lose me Kadan.  But you have to trust me to do my job.”

Dorian sniffled before nodding his head against Bull’s chest.  “Alright Amatus, but I still think I should leave the band.  It would be…”

Another string of denials rang out through the bus, each indistinguishable from the next in the madness until a shrill whistle silenced them all and it was Cassandra’s voice that was next heard.  “Dorian.  I believe what these idiots are trying to say is that there is no Skyhold without you.  Any more than there would be without Evelyn or Sera or Josie…or even…Varric.”

“Gee, thanks for that glowing recommendation Seeker.”

Cassandra glared in Varric’s direction before returning her attention to Dorian.  “I know that I have done a poor job lately of protecting all of you, but please, give Bull and I a chance to fix this.”

“Marques was able to get me some pretty damning information Dorian,” Grim said, finally able to get a word in.  “Wouldn’t hold up in court, but leaked to the right people it could make your father’s life pretty uncomfortable.”

“I don’t want anyone else harmed…”

“I’ll take the team with me when I go see him Dorian,” Bull confirmed, pulling back from his lover enough that he could look him in the eye.  “We won’t take any chances.  I believe you when you say he’s dangerous.”

“I want to go with you.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Bull…”

“Not this time Dorian.  You stay here, with the band.  I can’t do this if I don’t know you’re safe,” Bull growled, the ferocity of his words offset by the tenderness of his expression as he looked down at Dorian.

“Mea ferus proeliator,” Dorian sighed, raising one hand to cup Bull’s cheek.

Grim turned away, feeling like he was intruding on a private moment neither of the other two had meant to share only to find Josie slipping her hand beneath his on the table, threading her fingers between his own.  He took a moment to drop a kiss to her forehead before shutting down any of his questionable programs, leaving easily understood shortcuts to the decrypted files.  Grim turned off his laptop with his free hand, shoving it toward the edge of the table.  “That should have any information you need on it.  Without the wi-fi card Pavus shouldn’t be able to get to the data but I’d suggest you don’t let him touch it even for a second.  And avoid anything magnetic.  In fact, don’t power it on until you’re sitting with Pavus, I doubt he’d want his own personal gear destroyed.  Don’t worry though, Marks has backups if Pavus gets creative.”

“Right Grim,” Bull rumbled from behind him.  “Better call the team in.”


	13. Kick His Ass

“Does it bother you that Bull left you behind?”  Josie asked, her arms wrapping around Grim’s waist from behind.  Cassie had made the decision to go ahead and move the tour buses as soon as they had seen Bull off to the airport the day before.  It had been a good decision, allowing the band to get setup early in tonight’s venue rather than spending an entire day waiting to hear from Bull.

“How could it bother me when it means I get to stay here with you?”  Ok, so maybe it bothered him a little bit, but Bull had been right.  If they were going to try to surprise Pavus it was important to keep things here operating as normally as possible.  Which meant one of the two of them needed to stay with the band and Grim hadn’t even bothered wasting his breath offering to be the one to go.

“You know you’re quite the sweet talker when you bother to speak.”

Grim laughed and turned so that he could face Josie, dipping his head to kiss her softly.  “Maybe you’re the only one worth talking to.”

“I take offence to that,” Dorian piped up from where he sat curled up in one of the captain’s chairs reading.  The ‘Vint had been pouting since yesterday when Bull had refused to even allow Dorian to accompany him to the airport.

“’ey, ‘nough with the kissy kissy stuff,” Sera grumbled which only made Grim lengthen the kiss and flash the petite blond an obsene gesture behind Josie’s back.

“Hey! Don’t crease the cards,” Varric grumbled, and Sera reluctantly gave up her effort to turn one of Varric’s wicked grace deck into a paper airplane, settling instead for just glaring at Grim.

“Children, children,” Cassandra growled, storming from the back room where she’d been sequestered for most of the afternoon.  Grim had a feeling she’d felt compelled to fill Leliana in on the happenings despite Bull’s instructions to the contrary, but it was beyond his pay grade to want to step in the middle of that one.

With the rest of the band grumbling about her calling them children, which was, in all honesty, far kinder than some of the things he’d called them in his own mind, they missed the way her lips began to twitch as she got closer to the common area.  It was then he noticed the phone in her hand and he tilted his head slightly in question.

Cassandra’s smile grew in response.  “Dorian, Bull would…”

Dorian was on his feet before she could finish her sentence, practically flying across the room and snatching the phone from Cassandra’s hand.  He had made it a couple of steps past her when he paused, backtracked and pressed a kiss to her cheek before heading toward the backroom.  “Silly fool,” Cassandra muttered, more to herself than any of them as she raised her hand to the spot his lips had touched.

Varric nudged Sera’s hand and nodded in Cassandra’s direction.  “If I’d known that was all it took to silence her I’d have tried years ago.”

Cassandra’s eyes narrowed.  “Try it and I’ll break your sticks.”

“No worries there Cassie,” Sera chuckled.  “He couldn’t reach your cheeks without a step stool.”

“Hey!”

Growling softly Grim couldn’t help but think Cassandra had been right the first time.  Children.  Although that slight flair he thought he’d seen in her eyes before she’d threatened Varric bore watching.  For now though, they had serious business to discuss.  “Take it Boss spoke with Pavus.”

“Yes, they just completed their meeting,” Cassandra admitted, pulling a bottle of water from the fridge and rolling it across the back of her neck as she looked around the room.  “Where’s Evelyn?”

“Off with her boy toy,” Sera volunteered, scowling at Varric when he gave her a pointed look.  “What?   ‘ave you seen him?  Boy…toy.”

Cassandra frowned at Sera before glaring at Grim.  “Why wasn’t I informed of this?”

“Didn’t know dating had to be cleared by you,” Grim growled, meeting her glare with one of his own.

“I…I…you are right, I apologize,” Cassandra finally conceded.  “I was just under the belief that she entertained feelings for Cullen.  Obviously I am wrong.”

“I vetted him Cassie, and Bull said we should continue life as normally as possible.”

“Yes, yes, of course.”

“So, Seeker, are you going to tell us what Bull said or just let us all guess?”

Varric’s question got him another glare from Cassandra but she finally perched on the corner of the couch to fill them in.  “Halward Pavus denies having anything to do with the blackmail, insists it must have been an over-eager underling.  However, he has agreed that it would make the company overall look bad should any of this information come to light.”

“So he just walks?”

“We _all_ walk, that makes it a win,” Grim clarified, knowing that unfortunately, for now, that was the best they were going to get.  Still, if he knew the Boss, now that Pavus had directly threatened Dorian, Bull wouldn’t rest until the man went down.  Speaking of men who needed to be taken down a peg.   “What about Blackwall?”

That question pulled the first full smile out of Cassandra.  “Bull says you can feel free to release him Grim…and remind him he isn’t to submit anything without me seeing it first.”

The grin on Grim’s face was almost feral as he nodded in Cassie’s direction.  Much like his feelings for Halward Pavus, Grim would be happier if he could make certain the journalist never had the opportunity to publish anything again, but that wouldn’t benefit the band and after all they’d been through, they deserved the positive press his piece would bring.  For now Grim would be happy to get Blackwall the fuck away from his people.

Heading for the door Grim paused when Josie stepped into his path, his muscles tensing as he braced for what he was sure was going to be disapproval.  Swallowing back a sigh he dipped his head till he could look her in the eyes, surprised to find nothing but support in them.  Rising on her tiptoes Josie pressed a kiss to his cheek before whispering in his ear, “Kick his ass off our tour.”

 

Grim was smiling, a definite spring to his step as he crossed the short distance between buses.  He knew it was petty, but as Josie had put it, he’d been waiting to kick Blackwall’s ass off their tour since day one.  Barely knocking twice on the door before letting himself in Grim found Blackwall sitting at the table with a pad of paper and his laptop.  One look at Grim’s face apparently told the man all the things he needed to know since he bowed his head for a moment before stating, “So, it’s done.”

For a split second Grim almost felt bad for the man, until he reminded himself of what the journalist could have cost the band.  Bull had felt it best to keep Blackwall out of the loop as far as who was behind the blackmail attempts just in case he felt a need to capitalize on the situation further so Grim was cautious when he admitted, “It is.”

“And the article.”

“Cassandra reserves rights to approve it, otherwise you’re free to write it.”

Grim could have sworn he heard a relieved sigh come from the journalist.  When he finally raised his head to look Grim in the eye his expression was remorseful.  “Tell her I should have the final draft to her by the end of the day.  And let the band know that I’m sorry…for everything.”

“Cassandra has arranged for one of the crew to take you to the airport.  Flight leaves in four hours, but I’d like you off property in an hour.”

“I don’t suppose…”

“Don’t even bother to ask that question,” Grim growled.  The only way Blackwall would see Josie again would be over his dead body.  Official band business out of the way Grim closed the distance between the two of them, leaning with one hand flat on the table and the other on the back of the bench seat Blackwall sat on.  He was so close now he could see the sweat begin to bead on Blackwall’s forehead, the way the man’s pupils flared as he braced himself for Grim’s attack.  “Just making sure that we’re clear.  If I ever hear you have contacted Josie, or any other member of the band, you’ll wish that having your dirty laundry aired publicly was the worst that had happened to you.”

Blackwall’s eyes narrowed, his mouth opening for only a split second before he wisely decided to shut it again and settle for a nod.

Mission accomplished, Grim pushed off the table and turned back for the door, nodding his head at one of the crew members who was just rolling out of his bunk with eyes wide enough that he had obviously overheard the conversation.  Not that Grim cared.  He would protect what was his without apology.  Reaching for the door he was surprised to hear Blackwall clear his throat behind him, even more surprised when the man spoke.  “You’re a good man, Grim.  You’ll be good for her too and she deserves that.  To have someone strong enough to take care of her no matter what.  For what it’s worth, I hope you’re happy.”

Well shit.  Unable to think of anything that wouldn’t sound petty following that declaration Grim just met Blackwall’s stare and nodded once before heading out the door.


	14. Ice Melts

_…It will always stand out as one of the best times of my life.  To be accepted into the family that Skyhold has created, not only between the artists themselves but also with their stagehands and even the security team.  It was a pleasure to watch the entire group interact and to be able to appreciate from a unique perspective the way they weave work with pleasure to ensure that every concert they give is a perfect one, each new location allowing them not only an opportunity to hone their craft but to explore and enjoy times together as only family can.  I wish them all the best._

 

Grim laid his chin on Josie’s shoulder as he finished reading the article, his subtle clue that he was finished and she closed the magazine and settled back against him with a slight squirm and a sigh.  “He did a good job.”

“He better have or Cassie would have had his ass,” Grim chuckled.

“Always the cynic,” Josie whispered, leaning back to place a soft kiss on his jaw.

“Yep.  Only one thing about that article bothers me though.”

“What’s that?” Josie asked with a frown, sitting up so she could turn and face Grim.

“Well, all this stuff about family…” Grim started seriously, tugging Josie closer again until his lips were almost against hers.  “I’m sure hoping it’s not brotherly feelings you have when I do this.”

Closing the last of the distance between them Grim took advantage of Josie’s lips parting in surprise to nip at her lip then run his tongue along it before sliding in to taste her familiar berry and vanilla flavor.  He was still enjoying the kiss when she bit his lip and shoved back from him, her eyes twinkling.  “You are so bad.”

“That’s not what you were saying last night darlin’,” Grim whispered, soft enough that the words remained between the two of them even though Josie still glanced around to see if anyone else had heard.  Her cheeks turning a wonderful pink that had him laughing out loud.

As Josie listened to Grim’s laugh and watch the way his eyes lit up with happiness she found herself wondering how she could have ever thought him somber and cold when he warmed her life in every way. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have read and/or added kudos or comments to this fic. I know it's an obscure pairing so I'm just thankful for you taking the time to read it and I hope that you've enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it.
> 
> Next up for Skyhold...Cassandra and Varric will finally have a chance to clear the air between them. But will it fix things or just complicate them further?


End file.
